Merlin's beard! We're going to Disneyland!
by TaleAsOldAsTime99
Summary: What better to cheer up the Hogwarts' students than a trip to Disneyland? Very funny and extremely OOC. Disclaimer: we do not own Harry Potter or Disneyland.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I Don't See What Everyone's so Concerned About!"

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looking particularly pleased about something. Minerva McGonagall, sitting across from him, on the other hand, looked less than happy at the current situation.

"Do you really think this is a good idea, Albus? Because I must say, I do not have a good feeling about this."

"Oh, lighten up, Minerva!"

"Please, be reasonable! Think about the safety issues, in light of recent events." McGonagall was getting desperate in her pleadings. This was not on the list of ways she would want to spend her summer vacation.

"Nonsense, Minerva. This is the most ingenious idea I've ever had! You must throw caution to the wind and let your hair down now and then!"

McGonagall realized that her current plan of attack to make the headmaster see reason was not working, so she tried a different tactic.

"What about the financial resources needed to fund this sort of 'venture'?"

Dumbledore waved away her concern with his hand.

"Already taken care of." McGonagall gave him a questioning look. "The Ministry gives the school gold every year. Usually I use the gold to buy new potion supplies for Severus since he claims our students insist upon stealing from his cupboards! But I don't think he'll mind!"

"Somehow I think he will."

"Well, I am the headmaster so if he has a problem with my decisions, he can find a new job."

McGonagall made one last attempt.

"Are your sure, Albus? Think reasonably."

"I've never been so sure about anything in my whole life!"

***

Within the hour, most of the teachers were assembled in the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood at the front of the Hall looking very excited.

"Thank you all for coming, I know you're busy grading exams, but I have a very important announcement to make! I have decided to take all of the students to Disneyland!"

This was not met with the cheering he had expected. Most of the staff looked confused, a few turned to their neighbor and asked "What-land?" or "Disney-what?"

McGonagall stood up and faced the teachers. "It's a Muggle theme park in California." She still looked less than thrilled about this.

"I think it will help the students learn more about Muggles and will be a wonderful learning opportunity allowing them to build a greater understanding of their way of life. And of course, I need all of you to come and chaperone the students. Isn't that wonderful?"

No one did seem to think of this as wonderful. Some one asked, "Does the whole staff need to come? Because I'll stay behind!"

"No, some need to stay and watch the school of course. Luckily Madams Pince and Pomfrey, Argus Filch, and a few of you that I spoke to earlier have agreed to stay behind and look after the school and grounds. So everyone else, we leave on Thursday at 5:00 a.m."

"How are we getting there?" asked Flitwick. McGonagall shot another exasperated look at Dumbledore, this had to be the worst part of the whole trip.

"By a wonderful form of Muggle transportation - an airplane!" The reaction to this news was to be expected. Some were confused, others looked shocked, and a few voiced their displeasure loudly.

"Calm down, everyone! Not all of you need to take the airplane, I just need at least three of you to supervise the students - they can get rather unruly. Would any of you be kind enough to volunteer?" The room was completely silent. "Come on, or else I'll start calling names." Once again, there was silence. No one moved. "Okay then, Minerva, Sibyll and Severus will supervise the students on the plane. Glad that's settled! Everyone meet in the Entrance Hall at 4:00 a.m. on Thursday morning with your bags, if any of you are late I shall be forced to dock your pay! See you then!" Dumbledore practically skipped with glee out into the Entrance Hall.

"Wait!" Snape attempted to shout, but Dumbledore was already gone.

"I foresee this trip ending in disaster!" Trelawney said in her overly mystified voice.

McGonagall just looked angry and stalked out of the Great Hall. She hoped the Order would have more luck persuading Dumbledore to abandon this foolish plan. Or else, for once in her life, she had to agree with Trelawney's prediction. Nothing good could come of this trip.

***

Dumbledore and McGonagall stood on the front porch of number twelve Grimmauld Place. The former bouncing with excitement.

"I don't think the Order is going to approve of this idea any more than I do, Albus."

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport. This is the greatest idea I've had in a long time. A trip to Disneyland is exactly what everyone needs!"

Dumbledore proceeded to rapt madly on the door several times with the brass knocker. From within could be heard the beginnings of an ear-splitting scream.

"I've come to appreciate that portrait." Dumbledore spoke airily.

"Oh yes, Albus, it is a real masterpiece." McGonagall replied sarcastically.

The door quickly opened to reveal a man with long unkempt hair, his face wrinkled with disgust at the shrieks issuing from the portrait.

"MERLIN'S BEARD! IT'S SIRUIS BLACK!" Dumbledore shouted, his face alight with glee.

"For goodness sake, Albus! Get in the house!" McGonagall yelled shrilly, shoving the headmaster through the door. "I apologize, Sirius, I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Quite alright, Minerva, I'm just glad to see you've arrived safely." Sirius replied, yelling over the shrieks of the nearby portrait.

The screaming suddenly ceased and shortly afterwards Lupin and Tonks appeared in the hall.

"Remus! Nymphadora! It's so wonderful to see you again!" Dumbledore cried happily.

"And it is wonderful to see you too, Dumbledore, McGonagall." Lupin replied politely.

"Well are we going to stand here all day or are we going to start the meeting already?" Tonks said in an exasperated tone.

The group proceeded down the hall, Dumbledore commenting continually on the "lovely décor". When they reached the kitchen, they all took their seats around a long wooden table with the other members of the Order. As they took their seats, Dumbledore shouted:

"Oh wonderful! Everyone's already here!" Everybody looked up at Dumbledore with looks of mild confusion on their faces. Dumbledore continued to speak.

"I have the most exciting news! I have reason to believe that I know where Voldemort is hiding! And we're all going on an important mission to find him!"

"Going? Where?" Tonks replied with a semi-annoyed tone.

"Why, Merlin's beard! We're going to Disneyland!" Dumbledore clapped his hands excitedly.

"Pardon me, Dumbledore, but what is this Disney land?" Lupin questioned.

McGonagall rose to her feet and took over:

"Disneyland is a Muggle theme park – "

"And is the 'Happiest Place on Earth'!" Dumbledore interrupted loudly.

"I want everyone to know that I am against this." McGonagall replied harshly.

Alastor Moody suddenly spoke up. "How can we be sure that this is where You-Know-Who is in fact hiding?"

"Well! Barty Crouch Jr., formerly known as Professor Alastor Moody, let something slip at the end of term…" Dumbledore replied.

"How do we know this information is reliable?" Molly Weasley piped up.

"Albus's never let us down before. We cannot let any opportunity, no matter how unlikely, to slip by! We must be constantly vigilant!" Moody replied indignantly.

Everyone at the table looked unsure, but it was Tonks who expressed their mutual uncertainty.

"But won't You-Know-Who realize we're there looking for him?"

"I've already got that covered!" Dumbledore replied excitedly. "I've already booked tickets for the Hogwarts students!"

Indignant shouts rang throughout the kitchen.

"You're bringing the students!?"

"What were you thinking?"

"This is absolute madness!"

"You're getting the children involved?!"

The far away portrait of Sirius' mother began screaming again.

"Now look what you've done! You've woken that up again!"

Lupin and Tonks rose from their seats automatically and disappeared into the portrait-lined hall. Moments later, the shrieking had stopped and the two returned to their seats ready to listen to Dumbledore's reasoning.

"Here are my main points." Dumbledore continued. "We need to stop Voldemort, he could be there, and it's already been arranged! Look! I have your tickets right here!" He pulled a stack of papers out of his robe and began to wave it in the air. The group eyed the tickets warily as Dumbledore proceeded to hand them out.

"Shouldn't someone stay behind to watch over the headquarters?" Snape asked hopefully.

"Well that would be me, obviously." Sirius replied looking tauntingly at Snape.

"Nonsense! You're coming of course!" Dumbledore squealed.

All the members stared at Dumbledore in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Tonks asked.

"No, I am." Sirius laughed. "Dumbledore, are you sure –"

"I've never been so sure about anything in my whole life!" Dumbledore shouted, his face glowing with excitement. "I've got your rooming assignment right here!"

"Headmaster, may I direct to your attention that, with the exception of a very specific few, the students are not as stupid as they would appear. I don't believe it would slip past their notice that an escaped murderer is accompanying them on this ludicrous excursion." Snape spoke coolly.

"I agree!"

"Absolutely out of the question!"

Sirius gripped the wand in his pocket.

"I don't know what you're all so concerned about!" Dumbledore shouted. "Most of the students are pretty ignorant! But we will definitely need to have someone stay back to watch the headquarters."

"I volunteer." Snape shouted rather quickly.

"Nonsense! I've already signed you up to chaperone the students on the airplane!"

The sly grin Snape was wearing on his face vanished as quickly as if it had never been.

"Headmaster, I implore you – "

"You absolutely must come! It's final! I've already made your rooming assignment!" Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke up quickly.

"I would be happy to stay and watch the headquarters!"

"Marvelous! It's settled then!"

"Well, how long are we going to be gone?" Tonks asked.

"A month of course! And that reminds me! I'll be needing some volunteers to help chaperone the students on the airplane. They can become quite disorderly!"

No one seemed too keen to supervise a mess of unruly teenagers.

"Not again!" Dumbledore shouted out of frustration. "Then you leave me no choice! Sirius! You will be accompanying Severus!"

"I object!" Sirius shouted.

"I regrettably agree." Snape responded. "The students may remain ignorant, however, I highly doubt he will slip the Muggles' notice."

"What is an airplane anyway?" Tonks asked but was ignored.

"I'm sure we can whip up a disguise! Anyway, Alastor, you will be traveling with McGonagall! And Lupin! You will accompany Miss Sibyll Trelawney! And so we begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dumbledore's Ludicrous Airport Excursion"

In the fourth house on Privet Drive, Harry Potter awoke to the sounds of bellowed rage that appeared to be coming from the kitchen downstairs.

Recognizing that this could only mean that he himself had done something wrong to evoke such noise in that particular house, he put on his glasses lazily and walked quietly down the hall. Usually, Harry would rather remain to himself until his uncle or aunt came to him with their anger, but considering that he had no clue as to what was upsetting his relatives, he decided to take a risk.

He peered around the kitchen door and witnessed a sight that made him begin to laugh uncontrollably. Two owls were fluttering madly about the kitchen – one covered in pancake batter, the other tangled in Aunt Petunia's freshly curled hair. It appeared as if Harry's Uncle Vernon had closed the kitchen window with the hope that more owls would not drop by forgetting, however, that the two already there had no chance of leaving except by the chimney.

Over Aunt Petunia's shrieks, Uncle Vernon roared.

"What is the meaning of this!"

"Get is off! GET IT OFF!!"

The owl finally freed itself from Petunia's mess of hair and fluttered to the window.

"At least the boy will be out of the house!" Petunia reminded her husband in a worked up voice.

"But now that family of freaks wants to stop by through our fireplace again!" He bellowed in response.

Aunt Petunia looked pale and suddenly anxious, but then she spotted Harry watching them. Vernon turned.

"Do you know anything about this, boy?" He yelled, waving two pieces of parchment in his face.

"Obviously not, if I've left the only safe place I can go in this house." Harry replied with a twinge of anger in his voice.

A dozen thoughts had raced through Harry's mind. Had Voldemort made an appearance yet? Had innocent people been harmed? Why were the Weasley's coming to take him back into the Wizarding world so soon? Had anything terrible happened to them?

Much to Harry's surprise, Uncle Vernon thrust the two letters at him and threw open the window to allow the birds to leave (Harry had recognized the batter-covered owl as Errol before he had flown out into fresh air).

Harry read his mail quickly. Apparently, Dumbledore had planned a school-wide trip to Disneyland – a place Harry had always wanted to visit as it was a cultural icon of happiness, and it was located in another country, which would place him farther from the Dursley's than he ever had been.

He then saw Sirius' signature at the bottom of a parental warning reading:

Please not that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is in no way responsible for any physical or mental harm sustained by your student. This includes: broken bones, loss of limbs, or death. Thank you for your understanding.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Harry quickly read the second letter.

"The Weasley's are coming in one hour! I've got to pack!" Harry yelled, leaving a purple-faced Vernon and a wide-eyed Petunia shocked in the kitchen behind him.

Moments after Harry had dragged his trunk down the stairs, Mr. Weasley tucked and rolled out of the Dursley's fireplace, spilling soot all over the nicely vacuumed carpet. Aunt Petunia shrieked again, but Uncle Vernon's face boiled with anger.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley! It is just splendid to see you both again!" Mr. Weasley greeted, looking around the living room and becoming awestruck at an electrical outlet.

Seeing that the Dursley's were in no mood to converse, Mr. Weasley helped Harry load his trunk into the fireplace.

"There you are, Harry! Ready to go?"

"Absolutely." Harry replied casting one last glance at his fuming uncle.

Mr. Weasley didn't seem to want to leave the living room quite yet, his eyes landing on still pictures of Dudley and the television remote. But after catching the look on Mr. Dursley's face, he quickly took Harry back to the burrow with a quick "Goodbye" to the Dursley's.

They both arrived at the burrow to a circle of cheering Weasleys. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry's trunk out of the fireplace while Ron and Hermione smiled and welcomed him excitedly as he stepped out. Fred and George were wearing mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Harry dear, I'm so glad you've arrived safely." Mrs. Weasley said quickly, bustling through everyone to give him a hug. "We'll be leaving for the airport tomorrow at three o'clock am. Ron will help you take your trunk upstairs."

Harry spent a long, wonderful day at the burrow only to find himself horribly sleep deprived when Mrs. Weasley hurried to wake Ron and him up at two o'clock in the morning.

"Wake up you two! Breakfast is already on the table!"

Harry and Ron quickly scarffed down some scrambled eggs before they were hurried outside to two Ministry cars.

"Whoa!" Ron said with an excited but shocked face. "How did Dad manage to get these? I thought Fudge would never, ever – "

"That's part of the reason why we're hurrying, Ron. Dumbledore can't keep fifteen missing cars a secret for long." Mrs. Weasley hurried them all into the cars.

"Fifteen!" Ron shouted, but Mrs. Weasley had slammed the door before he could say much else.

***

A half hour later, the cars arrived at the Heathrow International Airport. Similar Ministry cars were scattered around unloading students. Everything was in complete chaos (which, let's face it – the airport always is). Mrs. Weasley was trying to herd her sons, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and her husband inside. Mr. Weasley had attempted to help but had decided that watching the Muggles enter through automatically opening doors was much more fascinating. Fred and George had decided that dragging their trunks was too much work for them, so they bewitched them to float behind them – which worked rather well until Mrs. Weasley saw them and nearly had a heart attack.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?!" She screamed. "Just because you're of age does not mean you can use magic whenever you want! There are Muggles everywhere! And don't let me see you pull your wands out at Disneyland either, or you'll be on the first flight home and I'll make you stay with your aunt Muriel!"

By some miracle, everyone made it inside the airport and immediately spotted a giddy Dumbledore standing on a chair and waving everyone over to him. A large group of Hogwart's student had already gathered where he stood.

"I'm so glad you all could make it." He cried over the noise. "You will need to stand in line, where you will be checked in and put on one of three flights. Once you have your ticket and you've given your trunk to the nice Muggles behind the counter, you may proceed to whatever gate is printed on your ticket. All you need to do is follow the signs. There will be at least one teacher on each flight to supervise all of you. All of the teachers would like me to inform you that rule breaking at any time will not be tolerated." Dumbledore waved this comment aside as trivial. "So if you will all line up in an orderly fashion at the American Airlines counter – " Dumbledore was cut off by a rampage of students pushing each other and innocent Muggle travelers aside in a mad dash to get to the counter first.

"I will see you all in Disneyland!" The headmaster concluded, but no one seemed to hear him.

McGonagall gave the students a death glare.

"I don't think you stressed the part about obeying the rules enough, Albus."

"I've told you, Minerva, you need to lighten up! Have a wonderful flight!" He added to: McGonagall, who rolled her eyes, to Snape, who looked murderous, and to Trelawney, who was using a deck of cards to predict the impending doom of their flights.

"To let you all know, I see a very disastrous flight ahead of us." She informed the fellow professors.

"I could have told you that, Sibyll." McGonagall huffed away towards her gate.

***

"This has got to be the stupidest thing Muggles have ever come up with!" Ron complained noisily as the group of students lined up for security check.

Hermione looked at him incredulously.

"If you're referring to the security check, I think you ought to know that – "

"Security? I don't care what that is. I'm talking about all of these lines and waiting! It's killing me!" Ron cried impatiently.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Just wait 'til he sees Disneyland." Harry whispered to her.

She shook her head again, this time laughing silently.

"No liquids are allowed past security, Sir." A voice said in a polite tone.

Ron turned to Harry and Hermione wearing a disgusted look on his face.

"What is it now, Ron?" Hermione snapped.

"These Muggles really are trying to kill us! Our trip is going to be at least ten hours! We're going to dehydrate for sure!"

Ron now looked panicked, but Hermione drew in a long breath before she responded.

"They give you drinks on the flight, Ron, and if you're seriously desperate, you can always buy a water bottle past security."

"What on earth is a water bottle?"

"I think they'll be feeding us too. It is a transcontinental flight." Harry said calmly.

"Yes, I expect they will. But it will be horrible airplane food." Hermione replied.

"'Feeding' us? Like animals?" Ron asked.

"Sir! Absolutely NO liquids past security!" The voice spoke again.

It was then that Harry, Ron, and Hermione realized that the line hadn't been moving. Ron stood on his tiptoes to see what was going on. Harry and Hermione craned their necks.

"NO LIQUIDS ARE ALLOWED WHATSOEVER PAST SECURITY UNLESS IT IS OF A QUANTITY LESS THAN THREE OUNCES!"

The three of them finally found the source of the issue. At the metal detector way up ahead, a flustered blonde woman was glaring at Alastor Moody, who was clutching his hip flask as if poison could enter it just by leaving it out in the open.

"What am I supposed to drink on the flight, eh?" He growled, looking around frantically with his magical eye.

"Alastor! Alastor Moody! Excuse me." A tense voice yelled.

Harry saw Professor McGonagall push her way through a crowd of angry Muggles.

McGonagall began speaking very fiercely to Moody, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione were too far away to hear what was going on. Moody's magical eye darted back and forth while he listened. When McGonagall had stepped back slightly, clearly having finished her speech, Moody moved his eye across the line, and then downed the liquid in his hip flask in one gulp. McGonagall pursed her lips and breathed in deeply. Afterwards, the line began moving once again.

"I didn't know Professor Moody was coming with us!" Ron spoke excitedly.

"Well, he's not exactly our professor anymore, is he?" Hermione asked.

"Technically, he never was our professor, Hermione." Harry replied.

"Hey look! Professor Lupin is up there too! Well, I suppose he's just Lupin now…" Ron trailed off.

"I wonder if the real Professor Moody will be staying to teach this year." Hermione said.

"Would you stay?" Harry asked.

Hermione thought of what Harry had recounted to them at the end of term and then glanced at Dumbledore – who was speaking excitedly with McGonagall.

Finally, they were putting their bags in little bins and taking off their shoes at security. Hermione and Harry helped Ron quickly. Shortly afterwards, all three of them had walked through security and were re-collecting their bags.

"Tim?" A bored man's voice called.

"Yah?"

"All of these kids' bags contain about a twelve-inch stick. Should I be looking into that?"

Suddenly, Harry felt something swoop past him, coming from Professor McGonagall's direction. She raised her eyebrows and turned her eyes the other way, looking slightly nervous.

Harry noticed that the two guards were looking a bit dazed and seemed to have forgotten what they were talking about. Then he, Hermione, and Ron proceeded to their gate.

McGonagall turned to Dumbledore.

"Albus, I don't like having to use magic on these innocent Muggles. They have done nothing – "

"Now I'll have none of that, Minerva!"

"Look around, Albus! Surely now you can see the madness of your plan!" McGonagall gestured around to the large mass of students mixing with the usual airport crowd of Muggles. Needless to say, it was complete chaos. Everyone was pushing and shoving, moving in and out of lines, shouting, etc.

"Nonsense, Minerva! This is a wonderful plan!"

Suddenly, Snape pushed past the two of them, looking even more murderous than usual.

"Headmaster, I think you should know that this trip will be a failure. Because of these pointless Muggle security measures, I just had to dispose of some of my more valuable potions. This ludicrous airport excursion has turned into a complete disaster."

With that, the disgruntled potions master walked off swiftly and got into the line.

McGonagall gave him a pointed look. Dumbledore, of course, chose to ignore this.

"You should probably get in line, Minerva. Your plane leave in a few hours, and you know how unruly the students can get when left unattended. Bye, bye! Have a nice flight! See you in California! I have arranged for some of Disneyland's buses to take you to the resort."

"Sure, sure." McGonagall looked extremely glum about the impending uses of Muggle transportation.

Dumbledore didn't seem to be listening as he smiled, waved, and walked back towards the ticket counters.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Neither one of us owns Harry Potter, Disneyland, or The Lord of the Rings; if we did we'd probably be on a tropical cruise, not typing.

Authors' Note: Thanks to everyone who has read our story, especially to the people who reviewed! Thank you so much, we really appreciate it! Also, thanks for being patient with us. We've been pretty busy with the start of school, so it took us a bit longer than we anticipated to post this chapter. However, we should be posting the next chapters fairly regularly, and don't worry, we'll keep writing! Thanks!

Chapter 3

"Chicken or Fish?"

The area around Gate 23A was packed with 1/3 or the Hogwarts students, one teacher, one member of the Order of the Phoenix, and Muggles, all eager to board Flight 343 to LAX in Los Angeles. The flight had been delayed three times already; first for twenty minutes, then for an additional ten minutes, and, according to the last announcement, for an additional fifty minutes. Needless to say everyone was getting a bit testy and anxious, particularly the students. Some were shouting, some were attempting to learn Muggle games, like cards, and the rest were just generally disturbing the peace in various, and irritating, ways. Fred and George had a small crowd around them concealing what they were doing fairly well. Harry was trying to explain Muggle money to Ron (who was examining a handful of green bills with pictures of wigged people on them) while Hermione was buried in a book about Disneyland's history. Snape was sitting in the terminal staring at Muggle passerby. His eyes would fix on someone until they walked five feet or so and then he would stare at someone else. Sirius, meanwhile was trying to interest himself in a Daily Prophet bearing his wanted add on the front page. He had, at least, had the sense to charm the pictures so that they didn't move, unlike Dumbledore, who had given him the paper to begin with.

A loud CRACK came from the general vicinity of where Fred, George, and the crowd of students huddled around them, were sitting on the floor near a wall. Everyone looked around, but not seeing the source of the noise went back to whatever they had been doing. Severus Snape, however, was not as easily distracted. He looked around, spotted Fred and George's group and silently stalked over to them.

He stood over them with his hands clasped behind his back and stared down at them until they noticed him. Fred and George looked up with sheepish grins on their faces.

"Hey, professor!" They chorused.

"What do you two trolls think you are doing?"

"Attempting to pass the time in a way that would cause you as little annoyance as possible," Fred replied smartly.

Snape ignored this. Obviously he had intended the question to be rhetorical.

"I have had the misfortune of seeing the both of you in my potions class for six years, and despite this, I can still not believe that you two idiots were foolish enough to play Exploding Snap in a Muggle airport! The two of you are the most insufferable, insolent-" Snape stopped, looking shocked as a spit ball had hit him in the back of his head.

He turned in an attempt to find who had shot the spit ball, but not seeing anyone, stepped away to yell at some third year Hufflepuffs who were looking entirely too happy. Fred, George, and company laughed seeing the spitball and went back to playing Exploding Snap. Meanwhile, Sirius threw his ripped (because of the aforementioned spit ball) Daily Prophet away.

A falsely cheery voice came over the intercom. "We are all sorry for the delay but the mechanics believe that they have finally fixed the brakes and engine, so we would like to start boarding immediately. And with any luck we will all make it safely to Los Angeles. Thank you for your patience."

The students created a chaotic mob once again as they mixed with the crowd of Muggles lining up to board the plane. The Muggles and Muggle-born students who knew fully well what and engine and brakes were, were looking apprehensively out the window, toward the plane.

***

Several minutes later everyone had boarded the plane. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped at row 15 and frantically began shoving their carry-on bags in the overhead compartments. Ron, excited to look out of the tiny window, stepped first into the row and therefore claimed himself the window seat. Harry reluctantly took the middle seat, which left Hermione with the aisle.

"How exactly does this thing work, Hermione?" Ron asked looking nervously at the jet turbines.

"It has the same principle as your dad's flying car. Just - Muggles manage to do it without magic." She replied, exasperatedly, and went back to her book on the history of Disneyland.

"This is absolutely mental! These Muggles have lost their minds! No magic? We're going to crash and die!" Ron shouted and attempted to get up.

"Honestly Ronald! You're being so closed-minded! Just because they don't use magic, doesn't mean that Muggles haven't found other ways around problems. Sit back down this instant!" Hermione hissed in a whisper, as she attempted to push Ron back into his seat.

The Muggles in the general vicinity were giving Ron very strange looks.

"It's his first time on a plane, he's just a little nervous. He's a bit unstable, but nothing to worry about. He's not dangerous or anyting." Harry attempted to explain to the passersby. They now looked even more warily at Ron. Harry sighed and tried to busy himself with an untied shoelace.

Snape suddenly appeared at the door of the plane, looking in a worse mood than usual. He glared at the stewardess who politely greeted him, and at the students and Muggles alike as he strode down the aisle.

"Get Weasley under control, Granger. He's about to break the International Statute of Secrecy and the last thing I need is to be interrogated by useless Ministry workers for hours on end." He gave them all one last glare and stalked off down the aisle to find his seat.

"Glad he's not sitting near us," Harry whispered as Snape continued walking farther and farther down the aisle.

Snape continued to walk until he stopped at a seat about ten rows from the back. He checked his ticket to make sure he was in the right place. After seeing the man occupying the window seat, he glanced at his ticket, row, and seat number – double-checking to make sure that this was the right place.

The man in the window seat noticed someone standing near him and looked up. When he realized who had been watching him, a sly smirk slid across his face. "What are you staring at, Snivellus?"

Snape did not lift his gaze off of Sirius, but stood facing him in complete disbelief. Dumbledore had to be joking. A transcontinental flight next to –

"Please take your seat sir. The pilot would like to begin driving to the runway as quickly as possible." The kind stewardess addressed Snape.

Snape turned and pierced her with cold eyes that suggested he was living the most torturous part of his life. The stewardess merely smiled a false smile and walked towards the rear of the plane. Snape reluctantly took his seat on the aisle, leaving the middle seat vacant with good reason – he believed. Sirius, meanwhile, sat up tall in his chair and attempted to see where Harry was sitting. Snape ignored this annoyance and rested both of his elbows on the armrests, connecting his fingertips in front of his face. His sharp eyes glared at the students diagonal from his position.

"Alright, Ron, I think it only fair to warn you about what we are about to do." Hermione spoke suddenly.

Ron's unnerved face broke into pure panic and he went pale.

"For goodness sake, Ron, it's nothing to worry about. Once the plane reaches the runway, it will gain considerable speed before it takes off into the air. Your ears may plug a bit as we increase in altitude."

"Plug? What on earth is that –?"

"You just may feel pressure in your ears, that's all! Stop going insane already!"

"Well what do I do then?" Ron cried.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but decided that informing Ron about 'popping' his ears would only intensify the issue. Before they could say much more, however, the plane was rushing down the runway, and Ron had barely time to grip his seat before they were already in the air.

"That wasn't too bad…" Ron said nervously.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Explaining the Muggle world to Ron all morning had significantly shortened her temper.

"Would you care for anything?" A smiling woman asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione as she pulled a cart full of beverages towards them.

Ron's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"A Diet Coke please." Hermione said politely.

"Water is fine with me. Thanks." Harry spoke up.

"And how about you, sir." The woman addressed Ron.

"Is it… free?"

"Yes, of course, sir. This is a complementary service."

Ron sat up in his seat a bit higher.

"In that case, I'll have: ten chocolate frogs, a Fizzing Whizbee, a Pepper Imp, and – "

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed fiercely. Ron looked at her in frustration.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. He's not – "

"Do you have pumpkin juice?"

"He'll take an ice water. Something without a trace of sugar in it." Hermione said as quickly as she could.

The flight attendant gave Ron a strange look, but smiled nonetheless. She must have been used to what she believed to be student pranks, and if not, she would be soon enough. The three of them watched as she walked away. That was when Hermione looked furious.

"Ron! For one thing, Muggles don't know anything about the candy you grew up on, and for another, they won't deliver food for at least a few hours!" Hermione leaned across Harry to whisper harshly.

"This water is disgusting!" Ron replied.

"If you would have ordered something sensible, then I'm sure you wouldn't be worried about it, would you."

"Well, if you would have told me that Muggles don't know about any decent snacks, then maybe –"

"What? I can't believe you! Blaming your ineptitude on harmless – "

"Harmless! These people are farthest thing from – "

"No one else here seems to be afraid of having to pop their ears do they? Then it's purely a matter of perspective!"

"Pop my ears?! What! There's more pain involved?"

Hermione rolled her eyes after realizing what she had just mentioned. Harry, meanwhile, sat quietly in between the two of them, staring at the magazine in the seat pocket in front of him.

"Why can't you just explain everything –?"

"I try, Ron. I honestly try. But you interrupt, panic, or get distracted, so – "

"That's not true!"

"I can't deal with this! It's driving me mad!" Hermione yelled as she threw off her seat belt and stood up.

Without another word, or glance at Ron, she walked down the plane towards the only open seat in sight.

"What's her deal?" Ron asked Harry.

As Hermione reached her destination, she saw with horror just where she had been heading. She debated turning back until she thought about Ron, and, reminded about her fury, she approached the empty seat without care. Once she arrived at the row, she stood on the aisle impatiently. Severus Snape turned his head slowly to glare into her face.

"Miss – Granger?"

"Excuse me." Hermione replied fearlessly, pushing her way past Snape to the seat between him and Sirius.

Snape looked severely affronted and turned to Hermione angrily as she buckled her seat belt. Sirius, who had been looking out of the window, was suddenly excited about the fact that he could now hold a decent conversation with someone. Yet, he didn't say a word, for he was still enjoying Snape's regenerated displeasure. The three of them sat in silence, Hermione looking the most uncomfortable. Snape continued to stare at her in disbelief, and Sirius was trying his hardest to contain his laughter.

"Why, may I ask are you sitting here Miss Granger?" Snape asked. He seemed thoroughly annoyed that she would have the nerve to sit next to him.

"I cannot stand to sit next to Ronald Weasley for another minute! He keeps asking bothersome, idiotic questions, and I can't take it anymore!"

"This is not your assigned seat Miss Granger and as such-"

"Let her be, Snivellus. I'm surprised anyone would want to sit next to you in the first place." Sirius interrupted.

Snape was, understandably, very angry at this point. Nothing could make this day any worse for him – or so he thought. Snape and Sirius proceeded to argue as if Hermione was not there. This made her situation even more awkward than before, and she looked around, hoping to find another empty seat, but had no such luck. After ten minutes of this (the surrounding Muggles were giving them some rather interesting looks when they starting threatening each other with "wands" and "magic"), Hermione had no choice but to return to her old seat. She grudgingly got up and started to walk back up the aisle.

Hermione's departure was not immediately realized. It was not until another 10 minutes had passed before Snape noticed the empty seat in between Sirius and himself.

"Where did Miss Granger go? I hope she's returned to keeping an eye on that idiot boy."

"Look what you've done! You've scared away the only decent company!"

***

Back in row 15, Hermione has just squeezed back into her seat looking disgruntled.

"Where'd you go, Hermione? It took me about ten minutes to explain how the in-flight movie works to Ron." Harry gestured over to Ron who was mesmerized by the tiny screen in front of him.

Hermione threw a meaningful glance over her shoulder. "Don't even ask. At least Ron is quiet; I want to get some more reading done." She proceeded to take out her book and opened it to where she had left off.

Ron just then looked over and noticed that Hermione was back. "Hey, Hermione! Where'd you go? Have you ever heard of this movie thing? It's amazing!"

Hermione looked like she was about to get up and take her chances once again with Snape and Sirius. But with one glance over her shoulder, where she spotted Snape and Sirius fighting once again, she changed her mind. She let out a frustrated sigh, ready to explain to Ron that movies where very common in the Muggle world.

***

A few rows ahead of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Fred, George, and Lee Jordon were sitting playing another game of exploding snap.

"Fred, I do believe that I'm bored. I think it's time that we created some decent mayhem." George declared, yawning.

"Right you are George! This plane has been entirely too quiet! Maybe we should try out our latest 'invention'." Fred grinned as he reached under the seat in front of him and extracted a small packet from his bag that contained various colored tablets. He reached in and grabbed a purple one.

"And I know just who to test this out on," Fred said as he glanced over his shoulder to the back of the plane.

"All we'll need is a distraction; can you handle that, Lee?"

"Sure thing," Lee replied.

"Good. We'll just wait till they bring around the food Hermione was talking about."

"But is he actually going to eat it? From what I heard it's bloody awful."

"The flights nearly thirteen hours – he'll have to eat something."

***

There was finally some peace in Row 15. Ron was attentively watching the in-flight movie, which Hermione was pleased to see. This peace, however, was short-lived.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron called. Hermione decided to try to ignore him, hoping he would give up. No such luck. "Hermione!" Ron called again, and started poking her in the shoulder. She still remained silent. "Hermione! Are you dead? Hermione!" Ron kept poking her.

Hermione finally lost her patience, and exploded. "What is it, Ron! I am trying to read! Can you not see that? People do not like to be disturbed when they are trying to read! Can't you just watch your movie and be quiet?!"

"That's what I'm trying to do. I don't understand this movie! It's just a bunch of dwarves running around with a ring! What's the point?"

"They're not dwarves, Ronald! They're hobbits!"

Harry took in a deep breath as he prepared himself for another argument.

"Now would you like the chicken or the fish?" A flight attendant interjected kindly with a soft American Southern accent.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were caught a bit off guard, but they were nonetheless relieved to know that lunch was being served.

"I'll have the fish please." Hermione replied.

"Chicken for me." Harry added.

"Can I have… both?" Ron questioned.

"Oh for goodness sakes Ron! He'll have the chicken as well." Hermione replied angrily.

The flight attendant distributed their boxes of food and made her way down the aisle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione opened their lunches. Ron was the most excited of the three of them, and had unwrapped his food almost instantly. However, what he saw resembled chicken in the same way Snape resembled good hygiene, and as a result, he stared at his meal with a crinkled and disgusted expression carved into his face. Harry and Hermione, meanwhile did not pay him any attention.

"Harry?" Ron finally spoke up.

"What?"

"Do these people actually expect us to… eat this?"

"Is there anything you don't complain about, Ron!?" Hermione yelled in response.

"Is there anything you don't yell at me for? Have you seen the 'chicken'? It's disgust-"

"If it would make you feel any better, you can have my fish, and I'll eat your chicken."

"But that fish looks pretty revol – "

"Then stop complaining to us, Ron! There's really nothing we can do!"

Ron decided to stop the argument right there and muttered under his breath instead.

"Who would want to eat this stuff? I'd probably drop dead if I even smelled it."

"Well who was it who wanted both meals then?" Hermione snapped, apparently still listening to Ron.

"I can't help it if I'm hungry all the time, Hermione. And when I'm hungry, I can't – "

However, before Ron could finish, Hermione was out of her seat and was walking down the aisle of the plane yet again.

Ron looked innocently confused. "What's with her?"

Harry gave Ron a strange look but just shrugged.

"What's a hobbit, anyway?"

***

Hermione knew fully well where she was headed, but for whatever reason, she really didn't care in the least. Nothing could be worse than Ron's constant questioning. However, just as she reached the seats a few rows in front of where she knew she need to go, a sight met her eyes that made her gag. A fountain of blood suddenly began spilling out of Snape's nose, and he leaned over his box of lunch in a poor attempt to prevent a frightening mess. He felt with his right hand around his tray to find his small complimentary napkin, and covered his nose with it quickly after he had plugged the bleeding nose with his other hand. The thin napkin, however, was no match for the profuse blood, and it became soaked through instantly. It was the most severe case of a bloody nose that Hermione had yet seen.

Hermione had gone pale. The scene was just too much, and she felt lightheaded and dizzy. Before she nearly fainted on a few Hufflepuff third-years next to her, she turned around and made her way back to her regular seat. Ron could be tolerated.

"Where do you keep going, Hermione?" Ron inquired the moment she had fallen into her seat.

Hermione sighed when she regained her strength. "I've found you a new seat, Ron."

"You've what? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean exactly what I said, Ron!"

"Well where is it? Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Hermione took in a deep breath and looked down the aisle. Snape had evidently left for the bathroom to clean up his nose.

"Look down the plane. Do you see that row with two empty seats? That's where. You'll have much more room." She said calmly.

Ron turned in his seat and craned his neck.

"Hey, is that Siri– ?"

"Just try to sit there and see if you like it, alright?!" Hermione said impatiently.

"OK!!"

With that Ron, made his way past Harry and Hermione into the aisle. It wasn't long before he reached the row.

"Weasley! Have a seat!" Sirius called as he approached.

"Thanks!" Ron replied cheerily as he sat down in Snape's spot. He and Sirius then chatted a bit about the flight, and fortunately, was able to complain about the food to someone who wholeheartedly agreed with him. However, before they could say little more, Snape returned from the bathroom. He stopped as he reached his row and looked down at Ron with unwavering eyes. Ron, however, failed to notice.

"Weasley. Why are you here testing my sanity?" Snape spoke in a cold and low voice.

Ron looked up a bit startled.

"You were, I believe, assigned to sit with Potter and Granger, am I correct?"

"Yes, I was sitting with them but –"

"I have not the slightest patience or sympathy to listen to the events of your pitiful life, and I therefore suggest you find another seat." Snape spoke severely.

Ron quickly unbuckled his seat belt and slid over one seat, so that he was now in the middle of the row, next to Sirius. Snape drew in a long slow breath and glared at Ron with his sharp piercing eyes as he sat down. He didn't ease the glare until the Southern flight attendant returned.

"Here's another tray of fish for you, sir."

"Hey! Why does he get two?" Ron shouted.

Snape didn't even have the patience to thank the kind woman and merely watched her walk away with loathing in his every feature. After a few moments, he looked down at his thin, oily, and fat-covered fish with disgust. It was a few minutes before he decided to take the first bite, for he knew his bloody nose was not an accident.

Ron and Sirius continued their previous conversation about being a bit bewildered by the customs of the Muggles, and had now moved on to discuss the movie Ron had been watching earlier.

"I tried to ask Hermione what was going on, but she just confused me even more!" Ron continued. "And since when did wizards use staffs to use magic? I mean, sure, Hagrid uses that old umbrella and all, but still. And how on earth are the Muggles supposed to not know about wizards if they put them in movies? What is a movie anyways? I can't understand why – "

Ron was then interrupted by the most sickening sound one can relate to hearing, and he turned just in time to see Snape fill his tray of fish with vomit.

"Aaauuggh!!" Ron yelled.

Snape shot Ron the fiercest glare he had yet made, and his pale face was tinged with green. However, Snape said nothing and quickly left for the lavatory once more. Ron took this opportunity to return to his seat by Harry and Hermione, and both of them looked up when he arrived.

"Why didn't you tell me Snape was sitting there, Hermione?" He asked loudly.

"The last I looked he wasn't there, Ron. Sorry." Hermione replied coolly.

"Well the last time you looked, Snape wasn't erupting with puke either!"

Harry snorted with laughter at this, and Hermione looked taken aback.

"Is he sick again?"

"What do you mean, again?"

"Nothing, Ron. Just sit down."

Fortunately for Harry, Ron and Hermione were fairly calm for the rest of the flight, for the remaining hours were torturous enough without having to hear them badger each other. Dinner was just as awful as lunch, however Ron had the sense not to complain loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Finally, the plane landed in Los Angeles, California, and the Hogwarts students found a renewed energy as they raced to claim their baggage. Soon they were all standing outside on the curb of a sidewalk in front of five ugly and noisy busses, trying their hardest to not breathe in the gaseous exhaust. Most of the students were bothering the teachers about which bus they wanted to ride on, and Professor McGonagall was losing what little patience she had.

"You will ride on the bus you were assigned to, or you will be walking with Professor Hagrid! Do I make myself clear?" She shouted over the rumbling of the buses and the complaints of the students.

Clearly, this trip could not have been more chaotic.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Neither one of us own Harry Potter. Seriously, if we did I think we would have something better to do. Like take a Caribbean cruise.

Author's Note: OK… so we didn't get this chapter up as quickly as planned… but… hopefully that's going to change in the future, so just bear with us. We really appreciate all of your reviews and comments!

Chapter Four

"Sure, but it'll cost you."

The lobby of Disney's Paradise Pier Hotel at Disneyland was quiet and calm for the first time that day, as it usually was at 7 o'clock at night. Chloe, the young college student managing the front desk, was just finishing painting her nails a violent shade of pink when she noticed a commotion outside. Commotion was a gross understatement. Five buses where parked along the curb and a mass of people were pushing each other out of the way in a vain attempt to retrieve their trunks from one of the massive piles in front of each bus. Needless to say, this greatly alarmed Chloe, who had not been expecting anything like this. She had vaguely remembered her supervisor saying something about a group of people coming in and had wondered why no one had signed up to take what was usually a relatively quiet shift. So much for her nice and peaceful shift.

* * *

Outside the hotel, Minerva McGonagall was attempting to maintain some sort of order. "Do not bother with your trunks! We'll sort all of that out later! Everyone just settle down and calmly proceeded into the lobby in an orderly fashion!"

None of the Hogwarts students seemed to hear anything McGonagall had said. They were still shoving each other out of the way searching for trunks. Small fights where now breaking out amongst groups of students over trunks. Having enough of this, McGonagall reached into her robes, pulled out her wand, and muttered the voice amplifying spell. "I SAID, DO NOT BOTHER WITH YOUR TRUNKS! EVERYONE NEEDS TO GO INTO THE LOBBY, NOW!" Her voice carried well over the chaos and the students snapped to attention. Once they realized what McGonagall had said they simultaneously took off in the direction of the lobby. The students pushed, shoved, punched, and kicked their way through the crowd. When they reached the self-opening doors, all of the non Muggle-born students stopped and starred, not quite figuring out what to do. Hermione pushed her way toward the front of the group and calmly stepped towards the doors, which slid open. "Honestly! Does no one take Muggle studies?" She muttered under her breath. After realizing the proper procedure the other students continued their pushing and shoving in an attempt to get through the doors first, which were not opening quickly enough for the students. Several of them had run headlong into the glass.

"Honestly, Headmaster! You need to do something to control the students! They are behaving like a bunch of barbarians, and you're doing nothing to help calm them down!" McGonagall yelled to Dumbledore over the noise.

"You're doing a fine job, Minerva. Judging from their normal behavior, they're behaving quite well! No one's hurt too badly." Just then a young Huffelpuff was pushed against part of the door and backed away with what appeared to be a broken nose.

"Albus, please. I-"

But before McGonagall could finish her thought, the bubbly headmaster had made his way into the lobby of the resort, which left McGonagall with no other option but to follow him. Dumbledore walked instantly up to the counter and met a very confused, and rather annoyed, Chloe.

"I believe I made a reservation to house my students in your resort, Ma'am." Dumbledore began.

"I should hope so." Chloe said with a tinge of attitude. "What is the name under the reservation?"

"Dumbledore."

"Oh yes, I have you right here in… most of the rooms in our resort…"

"Excellent! I'm pleased to see you had enough rooms for us! Now there will be three boys per room, and four girls to each room. The professors will be sharing three to a room, and there will be a few of us with our own rooms. Someone over the telephone mentioned that you would have enough keys to accommodate us?"

Chloe's eyes got wide.

"I don't believe anyone sorted out your room keys, sir." Chloe sighed deeply. "If you could organize your… students by room, that would be helpful."

"Organize these students? By room?! It's hard enough to organize them when they eat!" Dumbledore replied.

"Albus, please tell me you made a rooming list!" McGonagall implored.

"Of course I did! Didn't I tell you before we left that there could be no changes made because I already made the rooming list?!"

"Well, where is it? I'll organize the students for you."

Dumbledore whipped a folded piece of parchment out of his robes and handed it to McGonagall. Chloe, meanwhile, was searching frantically behind her desk for hundreds of room keys. Snape was keeping his distance from this chaotic scene, and Sirius had found Harry and Ron.

"Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, and Owen Cauldwell! Will you all please line up together when I read your name!" McGonagall cried as loudly as she possibly could.

"Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, and Pavarti and Padma Patil!" McGonagall paused before she read on each new group of students.

"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Neville Longbottom!"

"Yes! We're not with Malfoy!" Ron yelled to Harry as they were shoved into their place in line by swarming students.

"Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle! Headmaster, are you sure about this arrangement?" McGonagall added to Dumbledore.

"I've never been so sure about anything in – "

However McGonagall interrupted him.

"Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and… Lee Jordan – Albus, honestly? You can't expect this to go well."

"It will be perfectly fine, Minerva!"

"Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, and Cho Chang!"

Hermione's eyes got wide and she looked over at McGonagall in disbelief. McGonagall merely shook her head at the list and continued reading off the 500 names. Cho looked over at her posse in dismay and walked across the lobby to join Hermione and Ginny with a slightly sulky look on her face. Meanwhile, Fred, George, and Lee were huddled together talking quietly about something.

Finally, McGonagall had finished reading off the names and folded the parchment.

"Uh, Ma'am?" Chloe spoke up. "Do you have a list assigning each group to a specific room, because my boss didn't give me a thing."

"Albus? Please tell me you made that list as well." McGonagall cried.

"Oh pish posh! We don't need a list of that sort!"

Chloe sighed.

"Albus –"

"Well, you can just write down which group gets which room number right, Minera? It's no problem at all!"

After nearly an hour, the Hogwarts students had received their room keys and were trying to find their way to their rooms. Many students were having troubles with the elevators, and guests were peering out from behind their doors to see what all of the noise was about.

"Albus, I do hope you made a list for the members of the order, and the professors." McGonagall sighed loudly as she sank into a comfy lobby chair.

"Naturally, Minerva! And I believe I placed you with Sybill and Tonks, if I'm not mistaken."

"You what!?"

However, before Dumbledore could defend himself with a lofty comment, the members of the order, and the remaining professors bustled their way noisily into the resort lobby.

"Ahh! I'm delighted to see you've all made it!"

"Dumbledore, where are the students?" Mrs. Weasley asked anxiously.

"They're all fine, and are probably fast asleep in their rooms by now." Dumbledore replied over the noise of what sounded like a bowling ball crashing down the stairs – accompanied, of course, by dozens of shouts and cries of laughter. Lupin and the other professors looked upward, as if expecting to see the cause of the chaos through solid wall.

"So… Where will we be rooming?" Tonks asked.

"I have the list right here! Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, will share a room, as will you, Nymphadora, Sybill, and Minerva. Alastor, Hagrid, and I will each have a room to ourselves, and Minerva will read off the rest of the list." Dumbledore said lightheartedly.

"Honestly, Albus." McGonagall said in a low but distinctly audible voice.

Each member of the order waited much more patiently than the Hogwarts students could have even imagined for their names to be called, and once they were assigned a key and a room number, they made their ways group by group to their rooms. After another ten minutes, McGonagall gave Dumbledore back his parchment, and proceeded to the elevators, where she would be stopping by each floor to check on the rowdy students.

"Excellent! Tomorrow we begin!" Dumbledore clapped.

"Excuse me, headmaster, but I believe you have neglected to assign me to a room. This being the case, I would much rather return to the school than be a bothersome burden to your excursion." Snape said coolly.

"What! Nonsense! Haven't I already told you that I already put you on the rooming list, Severus?!" Dumbledore scanned the parchment in his hands hurriedly. Meanwhile, the smirk on Snape's face was slowly growing into a hint of a smile.

"Ahh! Here you are!" Dumbledore shouted after flipping over the parchment. The smile was gone. "I've placed you with Sirius and Remus, Severus, not to worry! I knew I didn't forget you!"

"Merlin's pants, Albus!!" McGonagall screamed.

"Minerva! I've never heard such language from you before!"

"You made me come on this trip against my will, endure an eleven hour flight, a two hour bus ride, and this is where I draw the line, Headmaster! I refuse to share a room with that!" Snape snarled.

"Headmaster, I must agree with Severus, this rooming arrangement is most undesirable. Perhaps we should split up." Lupin added in a calm but forceful voice.

"Nonsense! That would be most impossible, Remus!"

"But sir, you said yourself that you would be rooming alone. Perhaps one of us could room with you?"

"I don't think that would work!"

Remus turned to Chloe. "Are there any extra rooms available?"

"No." She replied lazily flipping through a magazine.

"Well perhaps in another resort."

"Sure, but it'll cost you."

"No!!" Dumbledore shouted. "I don't hear the students complaining about any of this!"

"THERE'S NO WAY I'D EVER SHARE A ROOM WITH A GREASY GIT LIKE HIM!!" Sirius inputted.

"Well you're just going to have to work this out amongst yourselves! Now if you don't mind, I'd like to retire to my room." Dumbledore said over his shoulder as he walked towards the elevators.

"I do believe this is no longer the 'Happiest Place on Earth'." McGongall sighed.

"I forsee this ending in – " Trelawney began in a misty voice.

"We know, Sybill! Stop predicting the obvious!!" McGonagall finished.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Harry Potter or Disneyland, even though it'd be pretty sweet if we did!

Authors' Note: Thanks for sticking with this story even though we have been fairly inconsistent with updates, however, we hope to be changing that soon!! Thank you all so much for your kind reviews!! We have recently found out that Bellatrix Lestrange was not actually out of Azkaban during the time in which this story takes place… However, we can't exclude her from this madness! So bear with us!!

Chapter 5

"Whoa! Wait a minute!"

A small group of people sat rigidly in high-backed chairs surrounding a long wooden table in Malfoy Manor. They all exchanged nervous looks with one another, trying not to look at the person at the head of the table, in front of whom was placed a platter of well-arranged cheeses. Voldemort, who sat at the head of the table, looked around at his Death Eaters, as if daring one of them to speak before him.

"Lucius has some interesting information to convey to all of us. Lucius, proceed." Voldemort hissed quietly.

"Yes, my Lord. My son, Draco, received a strange piece of mail the other day. It appears as if Dumbledore has taken all of Hogwarts overseas."

"Where?" Someone cried out.

"Silence!" Voldemort hissed fiercely. "Continue, Lucius."

"They have gone to the United States."

Every member around the table looked very confused at this news, and wondered who would dare speak next.

"It is my understanding that they have gone to a strange place called 'Disneyland'." Lucius finished.

Mutterings issued around the table.

"Silence! Elaborate, Lucius."

"From what I understand, this is a place filled with wretched imitation Muggle magic."

Bellatrix Lestrange cringed in disgust.

"This land is well known throughout the Muggle world."

"And how are we to know that this information is reliable?" Bellatrix said leaning over the table to glare at Lucius.

"I have the letter here, signed by Minerva McGonagall." Lucius said softly returning Bellatrix's glare as he produced a piece of parchment from within his cloak. He then flung the letter at Bellatrix.

"What purpose could Dumbledore possibly have in such a strange place?" Nott spoke bravely.

"Silence! Obviously, there's something there that Dumbledore is after. We must acquire this before him." Voldemort snarled.

"What reason has he for taking the students?"

"You fool! This is clearly a way to hide his mission from us! I am not sure what he is searching for, but it is imperative that we find it before him. And by 'we' I mean 'you'!"

"How do you suggest we go about accomplishing this task, my Lord?" Bellatrix inputted, leaning towards Voldemort.

"We are going to this 'Disneyland' and there we will track their every move to find this object. We will leave immediately."

"You're coming with us?" Wormtail stuttered. "M-my Lord?"

"Silence! Do you honestly believe that I trust any of you unfaithful fools with such an important task? With the exception of Bellatrix, none of you remained faithful for thirteen years! You cannot be trusted to complete the most menial of tasks!"

Bellatrix beamed with pride and shot a taunting glare at Lucius.

The Death Eaters exchanged worried glances, but dared not contradict Voldemort. Then Voldemort got up and proceeded to the foyer. The Death Eaters slowly rose and followed. Bellatrix glared viciously at the cheese platter and flicked a piece of cheddar onto the floor as she passed.

* * *

In a dark chilled alleyway near Disney's California Adventure Park, ten cloaked and hooded figures suddenly appeared. They emerged slowly and found themselves in a car-filled lot where thousands of Muggles were fighting their way to their cars. Children were whining, teenagers were shouting, cars were honking madly, and the entire lot was illuminated by spinning and waving light up toys – oddly shaped to resemble mouse ears. As the Death Eaters stepped into the parking lot, their ears were blasted with the deafening horn of a red minivan. Bellatrix instinctively reached for her wand.

"Don't be stupid, Bella. We can't afford to expose ourselves in front of all of these Muggle witnesses." Lucius sneered.

Bellatrix imitated him silently and glared hatefully at him.

"W-well… w-where are we gonna stay?" Someone piped up nervously.

All of the Death Eaters looked around themselves, and their eyes all landed on the same destination.

"There…" They all chorused.

"Where?!" Voldemort demanded.

"O-over there, m-my Lord." Wormtail stuttered softly.

Voldemort followed Wormtail's metallic finger with his eyes and beheld a grand rustic hotel, behind which loomed a giant Ferris wheel and a towering roller coaster. Even Voldemort's snake-like eyes widened with approval and he nodded slowly.

* * *

The lobby of Disney's Grand Californian Hotel was bustling with weary guests trying to get to their rooms as quickly as possible. As such, the presence of ten figures cloaked in black was disturbingly ignored by the general public.

"Lucius, get us rooms!" Voldemort shouted over the bustling crowd.

"Yes, my Lord."

Lucius then approached a very cheery girl clad in rustic attire behind the lobby's main desk.

"Well hi there! Welcome to Disney's Grand Californian Hotel, what can I do for you?" The girl behind the desk, whose nametag read 'Natasha', said in an overly excited Southern accent.

"Good evening. I need rooms for a party of ten, please." Lucius replied grudgingly.

"Alright then! What's the name on the reservation, sir?"

"What?"

"The reservation, sir. I sure hope you made a reservation! This is our busiest month of the year!"

Voldemort overheard this and furiously joined Lucius at the counter, giving Natasha a death glare.

"W-well, let me just check my computer then. We may have an opening."

"For your sake I hope so." Voldemort hissed.

"Oh look! We have an opening! There's one villa available! It's got a wonderful view and a balcony that overlooks the park! So, how long should I book you here for?"

"The whole month." Lucius replied as Voldemort had left to join the other Death Eaters.

"I beg your pardon, sir?"

"This whole month."

"Uhhmm… I'm not sure if I'm authorized to book one of our villas for that long, sir."

Voldemort only had to turn his head slightly towards the counter for Natasha to readily comply.

"Done! Right, here you are, sir. I'll just need a credit card."

"A what?"

"Uhh… a credit card, sir. We need a credit card on file to charge when you check out."

"Bella, take care of this!" Voldemort hissed.

"Of course, my Lord." A smile slowly stretched across her face as she approached the counter and pulled out her wand. "_Imperio!"_ She muttered under her breath.

Natasha looked slightly confused and dazed. "W-what was I just doing?"

"You were going to had us room keys." Lucius replied smartly, glaring at Bellatrix.

"Oh right!! Of course! How many will you need?"

"Ten."

"Alright! Here y'are, sir! Enjoy your stay with us at Disney's Grand Californian Hotel!"

"Let's go!" Voldemort hissed fiercely, pushing his way towards the elevator.

When they finally reached the villa, they discovered to their displeasure that there were only three rooms. Voldemort vanished instantly into one of the rooms.

"Sort this out amongst yourselves!" He called over his shoulder before he slammed the door. Immediately, arguments burst out of the group of Death Eaters. "Quietly!" Voldemort shouted.

"We have two Queen-sized beds, and four bunk beds. Narcissa and I will take one bed, leaving the rest of you to work this out yourselves." Lucius snapped as he and Narcissa walked towards one of the open rooms.

"I will take the other room." Bellatrix announced.

"Whoa! Wait a minute." McNair responded.

"What?!"

"Why do you get a room all to yourself?"

"Do you want to take this up with the Dark Lord?!"

"W-well, I'm just sayin'."

"Well, w-why d-doesn't B-bellatrix t-take a bunk with Lucius and N-narcissa? A-and then only Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott w-wouldn't have a b-bed." Wormtail suggested fearfully.

"That's a stupid idea." Bellatrix retorted.

"Hey! Why should you get a bed?" Crabbe shouted.

The door to Voldemort's room flew open.

"If this isn't sorted out in five minutes, one of you will pay!!" Voldemort shouted and then slammed the door.

"That'll work!" Avery shouted.

Suddenly, everyone rushed towards a room and claimed beds and bunks for themselves – all that is, except Crabbe, Goyle, and Wormtail, who were too slow on the uptake. Bellatrix scowled as she entered Lucius and Narcissa's room and slammed the door angrily.

"What's this?" Lucius asked snidely.

"Don't ask." Bellatrix snarled.

A few minutes later, a light knock was heard through her door, and Bellatrix flung it open in fury. There she looked upon the fearful and cowardly face of Wormtail.

"What?!"

"I-it appears th-that all of the other b-beds are t-taken. C-could I b-bunk in h-here?"

"NO!!" Lucius, Bellatrix, and Narcissa all shouted simultaneously.

"B-but w-where –"

The door slammed before he could finish his question.

"Well, one of is just going to have to ask the Dark Lord for the bunks in his room." Goyle spoke up bravely. "I volunteer Wormtail!"

"I second that!" Crabbe inputted.

Wormtail then proceeded to approach Voldemort's door apprehensively with a look of sheer terror upon his face.

"M-my Lord?" Wormtail questioned as he softly knocked.

"There had better be a good reason for this disturbance, Wormtail!" Voldemort shouted.

"I-it's just that, th-there's n-not enough room f-for all of us. There's n-not enough b-beds. C-could we t-take y-your bunks? W-we'd move them ourselves!" Wormtail was quick to add.

"NO! I'm using them!" Voldemort yelled, thrusting open the door to illustrate to Wormtail that the bunks were needed to hang his cloaks.

"Y-yes, m-my Lord. S-sorry for d-disturbing you."

"It better not happen again!" Voldemort shouted as he slammed the door.

When Wormtail had returned to the sitting area, he had discovered that Crabbe and Goyle had already claimed the two couches for themselves. As a result, Wormtail was left to sleep on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If we owned Harry Potter, then _we_ would be taking a month-long trip to Disneyland!

Author's Note: OK… It has been a LONG time since we last updated… We know. And we are sorry… But on the upside, here are two new chapters, and look forward to another one sometime this week!

Chapter Six

"And you were worried that this was a bad idea!"

The Hogwarts students, after much chaos, had found their rooms and were settling in shortly after the members of the Order had arrived. However, rather than stopping the loud students from causing problems, the rooms in the hotel only broke up the noisy students into smaller groups.

"Room 404." Hermione said to Ginny as they stepped out of the elevator.

The elevator next to them opened, and immediately twenty-five Hogwarts students spilled out – roaring uncontrollably with laughter. Hermione glared.

"Honestly – who's bright idea was it to cram twenty-five people into a Muggle elevator?"

Just then Ron stumbled out of the elevator with Harry close behind him.

"Harry, that was the best!" Ron shouted.

"Mmm hmm…" Harry replied. "Hermione, you're on this floor too?" He asked, eager to change the subject.

"It looks like all of us are." She replied looking around at all of the students swarming the hallway.

"Harry, what room are we?"

"Uh, 436."

"We're 404."

"Harry, let's go!"

Harry and Ron left for their room, as did Hermione and Ginny.

"So we're really rooming with Cho and Parkinson?" Ginny sighed.

Hermione could not bring herself to speak, so she merely shook her head and rolled her eyes slightly. She slid the key into the door handle, and pushed open the door. Ginny watched in silent awe as the little plastic rectangle unlocked the heavy door. Much to both of their disappointment, Cho had made it up to the room before they had, and had already claimed the bathroom counter for all of her beauty supplies and hair products.

"Hi Cho." Hermione said, trying to be friendly.

"Hi, Hermione, Ginny."

She was unpacking her trunk already, putting all of her clothes in the four drawers under the T.V. stand.

"Hermione and I will share this bed." Ginny said quickly, setting her book bag down on the bed closest to the bathroom.

"O.K." Cho replied.

Seeing as there was not much more to say to each other, Hermione and Ginny unpacked some of their things onto the bed. They didn't say much to each other because it felt awkward holding a normal conversation together while neither of them had little, if nothing to say to Cho. Just then there was a loud pounding on the door, followed by a girlish squeal. It appeared as if Pansy had arrived, and was talking to Malfoy. Hermione breathed out in annoyance, left her trunk and opened the door.

"Oh, you." Pansy said.

"Who were you expecting?" Hermione snapped. It had evidently been a very long day for her.

Pansy lifted her chin and pushed her way past Hermione into the room, leaving her trunk in the hallway. Hermione stood at the door, and Malfoy stared at her. He began what would have most likely been an insult of some sort, but Hermione shut the door in his face before he could begin. Meanwhile, Pansy was standing in the middle of the room looking around in disgust. After everyone returned to their unpacking, Pansy spoke rudely.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Hermione replied not even looking up.

Pansy breathed out heavily. "Well where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Oh, I thought that had been obvious. You'll be sharing a bed with Cho." Hermione replied.

Pansy's mouth dropped. A smile slid across Hermione's face, but she quickly contained it.

"If you prefer, you can sleep on the floor."

"If anyone's sleeping on the floor, it'll be the Mud-Blo – "

"Don't you even dare!" Ginny snapped, raising a fist up to Pansy's pale face before she could finish.

Pansy looked shocked, but scowled at Ginny.

"There's a couch right there. Sleep on that if you want." Ginny finished.

Pansy glared at Ginny, but tossed her book bag onto the small sofa.

"You're trunk is still in the hallway." Hermione reminded her stiffly.

Pansy glared at her. Words could not describe the tension.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were getting settled into their room with Neville. He was standing outside the door waiting for them when they arrived.

"Hey Neville." Harry and Ron said.

"Hey, guys. I tried to open the door, but…"

"No problem." Harry said, sliding the key into the door handle.

Ron, needless to say, was awed when the magic plastic rectangle unlocked the door.

"H-Harry? H-How did you do that?"

"Oh yah, I guess I better teach you now. Just put the key in this slot, exactly like this." Harry demonstrated with Ron's key. Neville watched closely.

"And it'll just open? Just like that?"

"Well, you still have to push the door open, but it'll unlock when you take the card out."

Ron was so astounded that he insisted Muggles were using magic for this. In fact, he could barely speak about anything else until Harry sent him to the ice machine. Ron needed a distraction, and Harry needed a break.

"So, who's going to sleep where?" Neville asked.

"Well, I figured two of us could take the beds, and one of us will get the couch." Harry said looking around. "We could take turns with the couch and switch every week."

"That sounds fine. I'll take the couch first then." Neville replied kindly, setting his things down by the sofa.

About thirty minutes later, Harry began to become concerned with Ron's absence and decided to search for him. He wandered down the hallway and eventually found the ice machine, and a very wet Ron.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Harry asked, referring to the ice all over the floor.

"It's harder than it looks, but I think I'm getting the hang of it!" Ron said, referring to the small amount of ice actually in the bucket.

"Forget about it, Ron. We don't really need any ice."

"Are you sure, Harry? Look! I think I've finally figured it out!"

"No… let's just go."

They walked down the hallway in silence.

"Harry, look!" Ron pointed.

Sirius and Lupin had just unlocked the door to the room right next door to Ron and Harry's.

"Hey, Sirius, Lupin!" Harry and Ron both called.

"Hello boys." Lupin replied.

"You guys only have two to a room? Lucky! We have three squeezed in here!" Ron shouted.

"Actually, no – "

Lupin was beginning to explain, but neither Harry nor Ron heard him because they had noticed Sirius glaring daggers down the hallway. They both looked over their shoulders and saw none other than Snape storming down the hallway – his black robes billowing behind him.

"Ohhh…" Harry and Ron said under their breaths. Everything had become perfectly clear.

"I suggest that you two return to your room, now!" Snape fumed.

Harry and Ron didn't need telling twice.

"See ya!" They called to Sirius and Lupin as they went back to their room.

"Hey, where do you want me to put this ice?" Ron asked as they closed the door.

"Oh, er… Let's set it down on this table." Harry said quickly, noticing just now that Ron was still holding a dripping bucket of ice in his hands.

They had settled in relatively quickly, but stayed up well past midnight joking and laughing together.

The others, however, were not faring as well. Malfoy claimed one bed for himself and let Crabbe and Goyle fight over the other one. He refused to sleep on the couch.

McGonagall, Tonks, and Trelawney had all found their room, but McGonagall was on her last nerve with Trelawney's predictions and her superstitions about everything around her.

Alastor Moody – despite having a room to himself – was having difficulties adjusting. He found everything – from the Disney character wallpaper to the Mickey Mouse-shaped soaps – to be very suspicious.

Fred, George, and Lee were an exception to the other groups, and had settled in perfectly well. About an hour after they had unpacked some of their things, a loud explosion could be heard coming from their room. The three of them burst out laughing, and smoke started seeping out from under the door.

Lupin walked into the room first with his trunk, then followed Sirius, and then Snape. Lupin turned on all of the lights.

"A bit small…" Sirius said, claiming a bed for himself quickly.

"We'll just have to make do." Lupin replied.

Snape stood in the middle of the room scowling. The bright wallpaper sporting smiling Disney characters sickened him. He dropped his trunk onto one of the beds.

Sirius whipped around at hearing this.

"What makes you think you should get a bed, Snivellus?" He taunted.

Rage filled Snape's face. Lupin, seeing this, tried to keep the situation under control.

"I'll take the couch for tonight, it's not a problem." He said calmly.

They each got ready for bed in a tense silence, and Lupin fell asleep relatively quickly. Snape, on the other hand, had taken up residence in an armchair in the corner of the room facing Sirius' bed. The small corner lamp cast an eerie light over him, as he glared furiously at Sirius. At first, Sirius had tried to ignore this, but soon found it awfully uncomfortable to sleep under such conditions. After an hour, he sat up in bed and returned the glare. This continued for the duration of the night. This extreme tension affected Lupin's sleep as well.

At 7AM, everyone received an alarming wake up call, which Dumbledore had arranged the night before. Needless to say, this did not sit well with anyone. Chaos erupted almost immediately. Ron was particularly surprised by this.

"HARRY! HARRY! What's going on?" Ron screamed as he searched for the source of the loud ringing noise. In so doing, he managed to hit his head on the lamp mounted over the nightstand.

Harry groaned. "It's just the phone…"

"Well make it stop!"

"Just pick up the phone!"

Ron quickly picked up the receiver.

"Good morning – " A cheery automated recording greeted.

"HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Ron panicked.

"Ron, shut it! It's just a wake-up call. There's nobody on the other end."

"That's impossible! They're talking to me right now! I can hear them, Harry!"

"They're not real people, Ron."

"The voices, Harry! The voices!"

"Ron, calm down!"

"W-Well, what should I say to them?"

"Nothing, just hang up!"

"J-Just, just like that?"

"Yes!"

"Th-They'll go away?"

"Hang up!"

At 8:00, all of the Hogwarts students had assembled noisily in the lobby. The smell of a hot breakfast wafted into them from an area they couldn't see.

"Good Morning, students!" Dumbledore called over the shouting and noise. "There is a continental breakfast waiting for you through those doors! This will be available every morning! The park opens at 9AM! Before you go, please see Professor McGonagall for your park tickets!"

McGonagall did not look very pleased with this announcement, and was nearly trampled by the mad dash of students all fighting to get to the food as quickly as possible.

In the dining area, dishes of scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, hash browns, toast, muffins, and fruit were neatly arranged on sparkling countertops. Ron's eyes lit up with joy.

"Is it free, Harry…?"

"Yes, Ron. Eat as much as you'd like!"

Harry and Ron then proceeded to heap an amazing amount of food onto relatively small plates. They found a table and began devouring their huge breakfast. Hermione soon joined them with a small muffin, an orange, and a cup of tea.

" 'ermione, 'ou know iss fwree 'ight?" Ron commented, his mouth exploding with food.

Hermione looked like she might be sick.

"RON! That is the most _disgusting_ excuse for eating I've ever had the misfortune of laying eyes on!"

"But iss fwree!"

"That does not give you an excuse to stuff your face! Food at Hogwarts is free and you don't eat like this!"

"Who cawres! Iss good!" Ron said, still with a considerable amount of food stuffed in his mouth.

Hermione was particularly testy this morning due to Cho's prolonged beauty ritual – which occupied the bathroom for the majority of an hour.

"Now students!" McGonagall attempted to be heard over the noise. "When you have finished eating, please see me in _an orderly fashion_ to receive your ticket. Do NOT lose, this ticket as you will be needing it for your daily park entry. Then you will need to exit the hotel and wait patiently for everyone else to join you."

The Hogwarts students did the exact opposite of what they had been asked, and swarmed around McGonagall like a pack of rabid wolverines.

After much commotion, the mob of students had relocated outside. The vacated dining area looked as if a heard of storming elephants had passed through it. Dumbledore left this mess to be cleaned up by the disgruntled Disney employees.

"Students!" Dumbledore shouted from atop a planter. "We will all be following Hagrid to the trams, which will take you to the park gates! And we're off!"

If Hagrid's strides had not been so long, the running and cheering students would have posed yet another difficulty for the chaperones – most of whom were struggling to keep up with the group. Dumbledore was practically skipping down the sidewalk. It was evident from the look on the other's faces that they did not think that this whole excursion had been a good idea. Snape and sunny California clashed as much as plaid and stripes.

At last, the group had arrived at the trams. Dumbledore had located another conveniently placed planter to stand on and addressed the group once more.

"Now, students, these trams can be rather tricky, so pay attention! You will wait behind the yellow line until a tram pulls up. Then you will climb onto the tram as if it were the Hogwarts Express! Here comes the tram now!"

An uproar of cheers erupted from the students as they awaited the tram. As it pulled up, the students took Dumbledore's request to treat the tram like the Hogwarts Express very seriously. Chaos ensued immediately. There was quite a lot of pushing, shoving, punching, kicking, and even some biting to get onto the tram first. It was a miracle no one was seriously injured.

Over the shouting, a small voice on the tram intercom could be heard finishing, "Please keep all hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the tram at all times."

This polite request was ignored by the majority of the Hogwarts students. On more than one occasion, the tram needed to be stopped to prevent a student's fall from the moving vehicle.

Finally, the tram pulled to a complete stop, and allowed the students to pour into the Downtown Disney shopping area. McGonagall was on the verge of having a conniption.

"Ah, Minerva. Look how smoothly everything has gone! And you were worried that this was a bad idea!" Dumbledore taunted.

The group made it to the security tables and had their bags checked quickly. Ron reacted terribly to the news of more security.

"Again? We have to go through this again?"

"Honestly, Ron, it's not that bad!" Hermione scolded.

"But they already checked us at the airport!"

Hermione was going to correct Ron's flawed logic, but before she could begin, they had made it through security and found themselves looking at an enormous and busy plaza. On their right could be seen "CALIFORNIA" spelled in gigantic block letters, and on their left they beheld their first glimpse of the wonders of Disneyland. They had finally arrived!

Ron took one look at the main entrance gates that already had very long lines formed outside of them.

"What? More lines?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If we owned Harry Potter, we would _buy_ Disneyland.

Author's Note: So… they're not actually at the park yet… but that's the next chapter, we promise! We just came to the sudden realization that leaving the Ministry of Magic out of this chaos was unfair! They deserve a vacation too!

Chapter Seven

"Oooh, ouch…"

Meanwhile, back at the Ministry of Magic, an overly ambitious Percy Weasley was winding his way through the typical chaos that filled the atrium. Carrying a stack of parchment, he made his way to the Minister's office.

"Ah, Weasley, come in." Cornelius Fudge said from his desk.

"Thank you, sir. I had an owl deliver your messages to Albania, and here is the report you requested, sir." Percy said with an official air.

"Ah, yes, yes – thank you…" Fudge said in a distracted tone.

Just then Ludo Bagman popped in.

"You wanted to see me, Minister?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yes. Have you made the arrangements for England's next Quidditch season?"

"It's already been taken care of. I just have a few more kinks to sort out."

"Excellent." He said unenthusiastically. "Oh, by the way, do you know anything about Arthur Weasley's month-long holiday?"

"I don't…" He said pondering the question.

"I do, sir!" Percy chimed in.

"Oh really?" The fact that Arthur and Percy were related had slipped Fudge's notice.

"Absolutely. Apparently, Dumbledore has taken all of Hogwarts on an excursion to California."

"Oh, in the U.S.? Excellent Quidditch team over there!" Ludo butted in.

Fudge and Percy both gave him a questioning look before continuing the conversation.

"California? What business does he have over there?"

"He's taken them all to a Muggle theme park called 'Disneyland'. I have not the slightest notion why, but it might have to do with the preposterous idea that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned."

"I see no other reason why." Fudge reflected.

"Personally, I find this highly suspicious."

"As do I. Something should be done."

"What do you suggest, sir?"

Fudge considered the situation carefully.

"We need to investigate the situation further."

"I agree, sir."

"Let's take the month off and follow them!" Ludo suggested brightly.

Fudge and Percy gave him another odd look trying to convey to him the absurdity of this idea. But then it slowly dawned upon them, that this was the most logical course of action.

"Yes…" Fudge thought. "We need to leave immediately."

"I'm ready now, sir." Percy declared.

"I think it would be best if we bring Dolores as well."

"I will inform her right away!" Percy volunteered quickly.

He stood up and walked hurriedly out of the room.

"I'm free to go!" Ludo added enthusiastically.

"Fine, then." Fudge said, brushing it off quickly and feeling less than thrilled to have Ludo accompany them. "We leave no later than noon."

At noon, the four of them assembled in the atrium and prepared for their departure.

"Are we all clear on where to Apparate to?" Fudge asked.

"Vegas!" Ludo shouted.

The other three gave him the most severe questioning look yet.

"If that's where you end up, then so be it." Fudge said determinately.

"Minister, are we ready to leave yet?" The high-pitched voice of Dolores Umbridge cut in.

"Yes, yes, immediately."

The four of them then Apparated, and miraculously arrived together in a damp alleyway just off of the Disneyland property.

"Sir, have we made hotel arrangements?" Percy inquired.

Fudge was struck with the sudden realization that this had slipped his mind. "Oh…"

"Oooh, ouch…" Bagman added usefully.

"Not to worry, we can make arrangements straight away, sir."

"Excellent. Have you done any research on the hotels here, Weasely?"

Percy froze.

"I'm afraid not, sir, but I can see to it quickly."

The group then followed Percy into the Disneyland Hotel. Unfortunately for Chloe, she had taken on an extra shift at this hotel.

"Good morning, Ma'am." Percy said politely.

Chloe looked up from her magazine. It was clear that it had been a long night for her.

"We need a room for four, please."

"It's 5… A… M…" She complained.

"Er, yes. I happen to be aware of this. Can we please get a room?"

"It's 5… A… M…"

The group just looked at her – not sure how to respond.

"Whatever. How long do you need to book the room for?"

"A month."

She glared at them in silence. "A month?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"What's with all these idiots booking rooms for a month?" She muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"You're the second group that I've had to book for that long. Are you aware, that there's not that much to see?"

"Did you find these people suspicious?" Fudge put in.

"When you work the night shift, you see all kinds. Like you people showing up in robes at 5… A… M… So, I'll need a credit card."

Percy stumbled.

"Oooh, ouch."

"Will you shut up, Ludo!" Percy snapped.

"Oh…" Ludo replied, slightly affronted and stunned.

"Anyway… I need a credit card."

"_Confundo!_" Umbridge muttered.

"Uh… What was I doing?"

"You were giving us our keys."

"Oh yah, whatever. Enjoy your stay with us blah blah blah…"

"Thank you, Ma'am."

The group made their way up to the suite and settled in.

"Er, Weasley, were you aware when you got us this room that there were only two beds?" Fudge questioned.

"Oooh – "

"You're trying my patience, Ludo." Fudge snarled.

"I will take the bed on the far right." Umbridge declared.

"I guess that leaves me with the other." Fudge spoke up.

Percy and Ludo were then left to make their sleeping arrangements in the living room.

"I claim the couch!" Ludo shouted.

Percy looked disgruntled.

"Have you got everything sorted out?" Fudge called from his room.

"Yes! I'll sleep in the armchair, sir!" Percy announced.

Ten minutes later, Percy Weasley made his way down to the front desk where he was hoping to acquire information that would impress the Minister. He approached the desk, where Chloe was absorbed in her magazine.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." Percy caught her attention.

"Is there a problem with your room or something?" She replied without interest.

"No, but I have a question."

Chloe sighed, fearing this would turn into a long conversation.

"So… What is this… 'Disneyland'?" Percy asked carefully.

Chloe stared in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

"Er, no…"

Chloe huffed. "Why don't you check out our Website?"

"Er… Website?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"W-Well, what does one do at… Disneyland?"

"Do you want a brochure or something?"

"Er… yes, that would be very helpful. Thank you…"

"Whatever."

Percy returned to the room with his brochure and a map, prepared to research on his own. He sat down in the armchair and began his study. After five minutes of reading, he made the shocking discovery that a ticket was required for entry into the park.

"A ticket?" He exclaimed out loud.

"A what?" Ludo asked.

"Minister! Minister! I've just found out that we need to buy tickets!"

"What? How much is that going to cost us?"

"It says that one adult ticket costs 86 dollars!"

"What is a dollar?" Fudge asked with frustration.

"Why don't we just Apparate in?" Ludo suggested calmly.

"That's ridiculous!" Fudge shouted.

But then realization struck each of them.

"Ahhh…" They all cried.

"Well let's go now then." Umbridge said firmly.

"I agree." Said Fudge. "Let's leave immediately."

The four of them Apparated together instantly and appeared behind a large bush near the Matterhorn Mountain. The sun had just risen and illuminated the park around them. They stepped out into the open and walked down a walkway confidently, trying to blend in – which is hard to do when there are no other people around.

"Sir, where do you think everyone is?" Percy inquired.

"I haven't got a clue, Weasley!" Fudge lost his temper.

"Well let's ask that nice man over there." Percy suggested, gesturing towards a man in a Swiss costume.

"Excuse me, we have a question!" Percy called.

The man was shocked to see them, and wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"Say, how did you four get in here?" He demanded sternly.

"Er…" Percy stuttered.

"The park doesn't open for another three hours!"

"Oooh, ouch…"

Everyone except Ludo was panic-stricken. Ludo, on the other hand, didn't seem to be bothered by this at all. Just then, two security guards came rushing over.

"Hey! We need to talk to you!" They called.

"_Obliviate!_'" Umbridge shouted.

Instantly afterwards, the four of them Apparated back to their hotel room.

"That was a complete disaster, Weasley!" Fudge shouted.

"Sir, I wasn't the one who suggested Apparation!" Percy defended himself weakly.

"Well we can't let something like that happen again!" Umbridge cried.

"How embarrassing!" Fudge complained.

"We could try again when it opens!" Ludo suggested brightly.

The other three stared in silence.

"Yes, Ludo. Yes…" Fudge finished.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter or Disneyland; Harry Potter and Disneyland own us!

Authors' note: Here is another long-awaited chapter, and thanks for sticking with us! We've loved reading all of your reviews, and we hope that everyone enjoys this chapter!

Chapter Eight

"I don't know, that's what you're here for!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had finally made it through the main gate to get into Disneyland. Waiting in line had made Ron start complaining again, Harry had had to put up with most of this as he had nothing else to occupy his attention. Fortunately for Hermione, she had pulled out her book on Disneyland and picked up where she had left off. Once they made it through the gate, and picked up a map, they passed the garden and went under the bridge to Main Street. All of them were very impressed with it, even Hermione, who had spent so long reading about it.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, it is, isn't it? It's modeled after Walt Disney's hometown, Marceline, Missouri." Hermione stated.

"How do you know all of this stuff, Hermione?" Ron questioned.

"Because I read, you should try it some time!"

"What should we do first?" Harry asked, trying to distract them.

"Here!" Ron shouted. "Do you smell that? It smells great!" He commented on the sweet smell wafting out of one of the shops.

"Ron! We just ate breakfast! You can't possibly be hungry again!"

"Maybe we should go on a ride," Harry added.

"That's a good idea, Harry!" Hermione pulled out her map and examined it. "Maybe we should try out something small, to ease Ron into this."

"Wait a second! These rides aren't like the airplane, are they?" Ron asked, wordily.

"No, of course not. Just calm down." Hermione said, not looking up from her map. "How about 'It's a Small World'?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good one to start with." Harry said.

The trio made their way down Main Street with a struggle due to Ron's persistent curiosity, and started towards the castle. Ron was almost impossible to control in the crowds, and on more than one occasion, Harry or Hermione had to turn around and backtrack to find him staring wide-eyed at shops behind them. Hogwarts students shoved around the ordinary Disney guests surrounding them on Main Street in their uncontrollable excitement, and many had already discovered the magic of the ever-present smell of fresh candy. At one point Ron vanished completely despite Harry and Hermione's efforts to keep a watchful eye on him, and they both sighed in complaint.

"Where on earth could he have gone now?" Hermione huffed.

The pair turned into a candy shop in the middle of the row of Main Street shops and instantly saw Ron, his face pressed up to a glass window, behind which people were making fudge.

"Ron, how many times is this going to happen? I promise we'll come back here when it's less crowded and you can buy something then!" Hermione said, trying unsuccessfully to control her impatience.

"But Hermione, can you smell all of this!"

"Yes, I can, come on!"

Hermione finally pulled Ron away from the glass window, and they walked with Harry down the rest of the bustling Main Street.

"What's that?" Ron asked suddenly, pointing at the castle.

"It's called the Sleeping Beauty Castle. It was first opened in 1955, but it wasn't finished until 1957. It was the first of all of the Disney castles, and is 77 feet tall." Hermione recited.

"It's not very big."

"Not every castle is as big as Hogwarts, Ron!"

Harry had to admit that the castle was pretty small but didn't want to say anything in fear of upsetting Hermione further.

Ron's gaze drifted from the unimpressive castle and moved over to a futuristic-looking area to the right. "What's that?"

"That's Tomorrowland. It was first opened in 1955 and was supposed to resemble what the world would be like in the year 1986, which would be the next sighting of Halley's comet. And before you ask, that area over there," Hermione pointed out the area behind the castle, "is Fantasyland. It was also opened in 1955 but parts were renovated in 1983. A lot of the attractions in Fantasyland are based off of Disney movies. And behind that is Toontown. It wasn't opened until 1993, and was built to resemble the Toontown in the movie _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_." She then pointed out the area to the left of the castle. "That over there is Frontierland, and behind that is a place called Critter Country. Here, you should really study this map, Ron."

Ron took the map from Hermione and looked at it uninterestedly. The idea of reading during his vacation was evidently unappealing.

"Frontierland first opened in 1955 and is themed off of the American West in the 1800s, and Critter Country was opened in 1972 but it was called Bear Country until they opened Splash Mountain in 1989. Then there's Adventureland and behind that is the New Orleans Square. Adventureland was based on various jungles throughout the world. New Orleans Square was opened in 1966 and was created to resemble New Orleans in the 19th century."

By the end of this speech, Hermione was starting to sound like a living encyclopedia. It took Harry and Ron a few minutes to process all that Hermione had said and just continued to stare at her.

"What? This is all very interesting information!"

Ron ignored her last comment and asked, "What's with all of these lands? It sounds confusing."

"No, it's not. It's actually a very good way to organize everything in the park under a common theme, making everything easier to find. Here, if you look at the pictures on the map, you'll see that the park spreads nicely around the castle."

Ron didn't seem like he believed any of this but had the good sense not to say anything.

"So, where's 'It's a Small World'?" Harry put in.

Hermione checked the map once more. "Oh, it's in Fantasyland. All we have to do is go through the castle and turn right. It shouldn't be hard to find."

"Fantasyland? That doesn't sound very fun. It sounds girly!"

"Oh, Ron! Fantasyland is very interesting! It was first built to resemble a European fairground in the Middle Ages but was later changed to resemble a Bavarian Village. You really need to keep more of an open mind! You've never been on a ride before; you have to start out small and work your way up!"

The three then continued through the castle and over to the ride.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore had assembled the members of the Order past the entrance gates and began rapidly explaining his "mission".

"Well, you all know why you're here, so I expect that there is little else to say on the matter!" Dumbledore shouted with glee.

"Albus, what are our orders?" Moody asked seriously, using his magical eye to scan the premises.

"Nothing more than what I've already told you, Alastor! Voldemort is here, and he wouldn't be here unless he were after something! What you need to do is find out where he is, and get to what he's after before he does. Oh, and I almost forgot to mention that he probably brought his drove of Death Eaters – so keep your eyes open!" Dumbledore bounced up and down as he spoke.

"Do you have an idea of where they might be?" Lupin asked.

"Yah, where would be a good place to start this search?" Tonks added.

"I don't know, that's what you're here for!" Dumbledore cried.

The members of the Order exchanged concerned glances.

"Now Minerva and I are going to begin on Main Street. The rest of you can begin where you please! Best of luck to you!"

At that, Dumbledore turned towards the right side entrance to Main Street and walked away cheerfully. McGonagall gave a look to the Order that suggested her feelings on the situation all too well.

"Minerva, are you coming?" Dumbledore called.

"You all know what to do." She said, and then turned to catch up to the giddy Dumbledore.

Instantly after they left, Moody spoke up sternly.

"I think the best idea would be to split up individually."

"Agreed." Snape said immediately.

"Well, wait!" Tonks spoke up. "If Voldemort has really brought his Death Eaters with him, then I think we'd be better prepared to face them in groups."

"I agree." Lupin put in. "I've never seen a Death Eater unaccompanied by another."

"Death Eaters fight to kill." Arthur Weasley added. "And I don't think being in Disneyland will stop any of them."

"And what about the children?" Molly Weasley cried. "Someone will have to make sure they're protected. They have no idea He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is wandering about the park!"

"Absolutely." Arthur agreed.

"And what about Harry? Hundreds of Hogwarts students roaming the park cannot remain a secret for long, and when he finds out what Dumbledore has done, he will no doubt begin a hunt for Harry."

"Of course he will. One of us must always accompany the boy to ensure his safety." Moody growled.

"Well wait, we don't want to suffocate the poor kids! This is supposed to be a vacation, and after everything Harry's been through this year, I think he deserves some space." Tonks added.

"Well then we'll have to make sure someone is near him and his friends at all times." Lupin suggested. "They don't have to know we're there."

All seemed to agree with this plan.

"And if we find ourselves in need of help, how will we contact one another?" Arthur asked.

"If you are in serious danger, send sparks up with your wand. We'll fix the mess that'll make with the Muggles later, if they don't believe them to be ordinary fireworks. If the matter is truly life or death then we can't take risks." Moody spoke quickly.

"Or we could all tattoo our fore-arms and call each other whenever we feel like it." Sirius said sarcastically. "Oh, but I forgot. That wouldn't work for _some _people." He finished, looking Snape square in the face.

"Why you dog – " Snape jumped at Sirius.

Lupin had to intervene once again, but this didn't stop Snape from glowering at Sirius once they were separated.

"Until we come up with a better idea, this plan holds firm." Moody said. "I trust you all have your maps. Split up as you will, and we will meet here at three o'clock sharp to report what we have found."

The members of the Order split up. Arthur and Molly Weasley stuck together, as did Lupin, Sirius, and Tonks. Snape, however, disappeared alone the instant Moody had finished his instructions.

Alastor Moody was taking Dumbledore's speech about their "mission" very seriously. Ever since arriving he had been keeping a look out for anything even remotely suspicious. Needless to say, he had already compiled an extremely long list, including everything from the Disney themed wallpaper in his room, to the shampoos topped with plastic Mickey ears, Mickey Mouse in general, and numerous other things most people would consider common. He surveyed the map that he had been given upon entering the park, trying to find a good place to start. He surveyed the list of attractions and quickly found numerous things that jumped out at him. He decided to start with a ride called 'It's a Small World'. Apparently the fact that the ride was all about global cooperation and unity was something to be concerned about.

After about a ten minute walk, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing in line for 'It's a Small World'.

"How long is this line, Hermione?" Ron complained.

"It shouldn't take very long. And from what I've read about this ride it is completely worth it!"

"You do know its summer, right, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Just because we're on holiday is no excuse to stop reading! Especially when there are such fascinating things to learn about a place like this! Did you know that this ride first opened in 1966? Or that there are approximately 437 figures and dolls throughout the ride?"

"Err… no."

"Or that the song is sung in five different languages? This ride is fascinating!"

"But is it worth waiting in this long line for?" Ron asked.

"Yes, it is! This ride has a wonderful message of international cooperation and global unity!"

The rest of their thirty-minute wait passed in relative silence until Hermione decided it was best to explain some things to Ron.

"Okay, Ron," Hermione started. She wanted to explain the boarding procedure to him just in case he created a scene; she wasn't keen on re-living the numerous incidents on their flight. "When we get to the front of the line-"

"Finally!" Ron inputted.

Hermione chose to ignore this. "When we get to the front of the line, we'll all get into one of the boats and we'll just float through the ride. Just think of it like the boats we had to cross the lake in our first year. Then all you have to do is sit back and enjoy the ride."

"Don't look now, but it looks like Professor Moody will be joining us." Harry whispered unexpectedly.

"What?" Hermione asked, taking care to casually glance around her in order to see exactly where Moody was.

Sure enough, there he was, waiting in line with a rough look on his face, a few people separating him from them. When they all had reached the front of the line, and when the Disney worker had divided them behind the numbered gates used to board the ride, Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw that Moody would be sitting in the row directly behind them.

"Professor Moody!" Harry called.

Ron waved and Hermione greeted him politely.

"Hello you three." Moody replied distractedly, for he was more occupied with looking all over the boat area with his magical eye.

When it came time to board the boats, Ron stepped into his row and sat down rather painlessly, much to Hermione's surprise. However, when the boat started moving on its own, she anticipated more tiresome explanations.

"Hermione, are you sure they aren't using magic? This boat moves just like the ones at Hogwarts!" Ron shouted almost instantly, as he leaned over the edge in an attempt to find out how the Muggles could imitate magic so well.

However, before Hermione could make a strained reply, Moody leaned forward and spoke to the three of them in a low, but gruff voice.

"Keep an eye out, you three. If you see anything that looks odd, out of place, or even slightly out of the ordinary, let me know immediately. Your very lives could depend on it." He snarled.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Alright, Professor." Hermione responded hesitantly.

The other two could only nod in response. Seeing as none of them had ever been on this ride before – or to Disneyland for that matter – searching for the unordinary would prove to be an interesting task.

Finally the boat made its way into the entrance of the ride. Instantly, the famous 'Small World' tune filled their ears, and the singing and swaying dolls in the first land visible filled their sight. Hermione's whole face lit up when she saw all that she had read come to life before her, and Harry watched the scenes unfolding with uncertainty. Ron, on the other had, was completely horrified. His eyes were open as wide as they could go, staring at the dancing dolls in shock, and his mouth dropped as the dolls' smiles ingrained themselves into his mind. When he managed to stop looking at their bright and impossibly cheery faces and to turn to face the others, an expression of sheer terror was etched upon his features.

"Ron, what is it?" Hermione asked severely.

Ron, however, could only stutter and make high-pitched, fearful noises.

Moody, who had never ceased panning through the scenery with his magical eye, tapped Ron hard on the shoulder and said in a gruff voice,

"Look alive, and keep sharp."

Ron turned back to look at the dolls, trying as hard as he could to keep calm in this obviously dangerous situation. Despite his efforts, Hermione had to reassure him numerous times throughout the ride that the singing and dancing was quite usual. However, when they had entered a room where the song was sung in a different language, Ron quickly turned to Harry in a panic.

"Harry! Is that Parseltongue? I can't understand them anymore!" He cried desperately.

"Ron! They're speaking French; surely you've heard Fleur and the other students from Beauxbatons speaking it only a few months ago!" Hermione snapped in the loudest whisper she could manage.

Ron felt better after hearing this, and in fact, was then reminded of Moody's particular tendency to over exaggerate everything, to the point of paranoia, which calmed him considerably.

Moody, however, lived up to his life's motto and was constantly vigilant. Nothing seemed to slip his attention, not even the most minor details that the average person would overlook. He found it especially suspicious that those who designed the ride had included a section dedicated specifically to an undersea world with mermaids, a scene that he attributed only to the Black Lake at Hogwarts. He wondered how the Muggle world had heard about such creatures – though whoever had made these dolls had obviously disregarded the harsh features characteristic of real mermaids. He added this to his list of suspicions that he would contemplate when he had time. For now though, nothing could remain unnoticed, including the flying carpets in some of the rooms, which he was sure were clear infringements on the laws enforced by Arthur Weasley's Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.

The others, however, seemed to be enjoying ride, and even Ron was beginning to see the innocence of the message that was presented, although he still had a hard time with the dolls. The only part of the ride that annoyed him, however, was the song, which was incessant. Each time the boat drifted calmly into a new room filled with new lands and new dolls, Ron would groan, for the song had already gotten stuck in his head, and it did not promise to leave him in peace any time soon.

When the boats pulled out of the ride, and had come to a stop where they were to exit, Ron was greatly relieved to be rid of the music that he had come to find torturous. Harry had to admit that the song had begun to get old, but Hermione was so impressed by its successful message and history that she couldn't wait to read about it again when she had the chance.

"Nice work, you three." Moody growled as they exited the ride. "Remember to report anything strange, anything at all, directly to me, or to any other member of the Order."

He then walked off stiffly, his magical eye rolling wildly as he left.

While Harry, Ron, and Hermione were getting their first experiences in the park, the other Hogwarts students and professors were making their own discoveries.

Dumbledore, who had insisted that McGonagall stay with him, could barely make it off Main Street. He walked into every single shop, and looked thoroughly through all of the shelves in each of them before he would consent to stepping into the main park. He spent the most time in a hat shop on the corner, where he was most impressed by the various hats one could buy that sported two round mouse ears. He was most intrigued by Mickey's Fantasmic wizard hat, and bought it the moment he saw it, insisting that McGonagall also get a hat to wear with him. McGonagall, who did not particularly want to walk around her students in any of the hats she saw, had no say in the matter when Dumbledore quickly bought her a Mickey Mouse ears hat, which he had embroidered with her name.

"There you are, Minerva! Put it on, put it on!" Dumbledore clapped.

"Albus, you really shouldn't have bou – "

"Nonsense, Minerva! These hats are wonderful!"

"But it really isn't necessary."

"Of course it is! While we're here we may as well enjoy ourselves!"

McGonagall hesitated before putting on the hat she knew she would not be allowed to remove so long as she was in sight of Dumbledore. She wasn't enjoying herself at all.

"There! You look absolutely stunning, Minerva! Come, let's look around this shop now!"

McGonagall reluctantly followed the Headmaster into yet another shop, where they spent nearly an hour browsing through the various sweets that lined the shelves. Needless to say, the two of them did not leave Main Street until late that afternoon.

The other Hogwarts students, however, found their way around the park almost instantly, and spread out quickly.

Draco Malfoy soon discovered that his crowd of Slytherins that followed him and looked to him as a sort of leader, relied on him to choose their first destination. As Draco took out his map and looked over it, his eyes, and the eyes of his friends immediately took note of Tomorrowland, and decided that they should definitely go there first. Once they were there, however, Malfoy's other Slytherin friends went their own separate ways and left him with his ever-loyal Crabbe and Goyle.

"Crabbe, Goyle, look at this." Malfoy gestured to his map. "The only thing I see here worthy of attention is this ride here."

Crabbe and Goyle peered at the map.

"'Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters'?" Crabbe asked incredulously.

"You can read?" Malfoy snapped.

Crabbe, however, remained silent, which was probably a wise decision.

"Judging by the name of this ride, I'd say that we were choosing the most interesting ride in the whole park. Unless you two would prefer to ride 'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'."

The Buzz Lightyear ride, which had sounded pretty awesome at the time, soon proved to be little more than the worst thing Malfoy had seen all morning. Even the tram ride had been more impressive. Not only was he discouraged at the ride's pathetic attempts at fighting the forces of an imaginary, and harmless, evil robot toy, he was also upset that Crabbe and Goyle had beaten his score. In fact, they had received scores so high, that they were ranked with the top Space Rangers in the Galaxy, which was even more impressive considering they had never heard of a laser gun before. As they walked off the ride, Malfoy defended his dignity weakly.

"What does it really matter? Do these Muggles actually think that they are accomplishing something by shooting red lights at plastic targets? Only a complete idiot would feel like they had actually done anything important after getting off of this stupid excuse for a ride." He sneered. "Is this supposed to be some sort of pathetic imitation of real magic? Shooting red lights out of something to replace a wand? I find that insulting, and in fact, revolting. Come on Crabbe, Goyle. We'll never go near this filthy place again."

While they were sorting out which rides were worth seeing, Hagrid, meanwhile, was busy searching for rides and attractions that he _could_ see. It was a bit difficult, considering he had never heard of any of the attractions in the park, so he spent the greater part of an hour studying his map under a tree by the ice cream parlor on Main Street.

While he was looking through the lists of must-sees on his map, Lupin, Sirius, and Tonks ran into him and stopped to talk for a bit. They tried to give him some useful suggestions, but had to admit that there seemed to be little he could actually do. When the three of them left Hagrid, they stopped by the famous Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse statue to examine the maps that Lupin and Tonks were holding to see where they should go first.

"Hey, Remus, Sirius, look at this one." Tonks said, pointing to an attraction in New Orleans Square.

"'The Haunted Mansion'." Sirius read curiously. "That sounds like my kind of place! What do you think, Remus?"

Lupin looked at the picture corresponding to the name of the ride and considered the option carefully.

"If Voldemort is truly here, then I suppose he could be looking for things that give Muggles a connection he considers undesirable to the Wizarding world, and this sounds like it would be precisely what he is looking for. I think we should see what it is all about."

"Sure, sure." Sirius said absent-mindedly. "Let's just go."

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had stopped near the exit of 'It's a Small World' to look once again at Hermione's map. They were considering a number of things to see next.

"How about the 'Storybook Land Canal Boats'?" Hermione suggested, pointing to a picture of a giant whale in Fantasyland. "It's right here, so we wouldn't have to walk that far."

Harry, who was more concerned with spending his whole day riding baby rides than with walking, tried to find something more appealing on the map. He knew, however, that it would be best to keep his opinions to himself with Hermione already being on thin ice as it was. He was, however, relieved when Ron expressed what he held back.

"That sounds girly, Hermione! I don't want to ride another thing like whatever we just got off of! Because that was the wimpiest ride I've ever seen!" He shouted.

"That's the only ride you've ever seen, Ron!"

"That's not true! I've been on those carts at Gringotts, and those were a lot more fun!"

"Well you were the one cowering in your seat at smiling dolls!" Hermione replied in frustration.

"They were dancing and singing on their own, Hermione! How am I supposed to stay calm in a situation like that! The closest thing I've seen to that was - "

"How about 'The Haunted Mansion'?" Harry interrupted before the argument could get any worse.

"The what?" Ron said excitedly, forgetting all about what he was saying. "Oh, Hermione we have to see that!"

Hermione looked at the map again and then consented, figuring that this ride might actually be a better way to get Ron accustomed to the park than 'It's a Small World' had been. In fact, Hermione had been fairly anxious to see this ride herself, for she had read so much about it. She was very curious to see how the animatronics and famous holograms looked, after having read about how they were created.

The three of them then wound their way to Frontierland, where they continued until New Orleans Square stretched before them. They walked down the sidewalk that curved around the river until they reached the entrance to a large white marble house, that had eerie music and sounds emitting from its grounds. Ron was bursting with questions, but fearing another speech from Hermione, or another argument, decided to ask Harry later when he got the chance.

"Hey look! It's Lupin, Sirius, and Tonks." Hermione cried as they stopped before entering the line.

"Hey, look who it is!" Sirius called, as the two groups met up. "Are you enjoying yourselves so far in the park?"

"It's great!" Harry replied, glad that he could finally talk to them properly and without having Snape sticking his greasy nose in other people's business.

"Come to see what this was all about too?" Tonks said, looking up at the mansion.

"The first ride we went on was awful!" Ron added.

It seemed to take Hermione all of the strength she had not to lash out at Ron in front of the others, but Harry saved her the pain.

"It had a great message, but it wasn't Ron's style."

"Style and fancy have no importance in a world where danger lurks in every corner, Mr. Weasley." A gruff, and very familiar voice said suddenly from just behind them.

They all turned to see that none other than Alastor Moody had found them.

"Mad-Eye, come to join the fun, then?" Sirius asked playfully.

Moody, however did not find the situation in the least bit humorous.

"The way I see it, this place is probably one of the first hits on You-Know-Who's list. Its resemblance to his father's mansion, its odd portrayal of the Wizarding world about which Muggles should know nothing, and its appeal to his dark side." Moody stated in a low tone that only Lupin, Sirius, and Tonks could hear as his eye swiveled around to take in the surroundings.

Lupin nodded his agreement. Then the seven of them got in line and tried to chat the wait away, though this was rather difficult with Moody's eye swerving every once in while to land on their faces as he used it to survey everyone around him.

Finally, they reached the entrance to the Haunted Mansion, where they were all led into a round room lined with paintings of strange people who looked all too confident in themselves. When the door shut, and when the narration began, they all looked around with interest. Moody listened and watched with every nerve in his body, and Lupin remained calm, but alert. Sirius and Tonks were impressed with the whole effect and watched with interest to see where it would lead next. Harry and Hermione were the only ones who didn't seem to find it strange that Muggles could manage to stretch a room without magic, unlike Ron, who was staring at the pictures that were growing to reveal frightening situations with concern. Then, when the lights went out and the piercing scream echoed throughout the narrow room, the group was surprised. Moody put his hand on his wand instinctively, but the others all seemed to understand that nothing dangerous was happening, even Ron. Ron did, however, wish that Hermione had given him some sort of warning about what had taken place, but he was already enjoying this ride much better than the first one.

Then the door opened, and everyone pushed their way out into the hallway that led to the Doom Buggies. Ron was excited to see the altering photographs that lined the hallway, because these were as close to the moving pictures in the Wizarding world that had yet seen.

When they reached the conveyor belt, they were then told that they were to split into pairs for each Doom Buggy. This was where the problems ensued. Harry and Hermione were at the head of the group, so naturally they sat together. Unfortunately, the moving conveyor belt threw Ron off his guard, and Sirius, who was right behind him, had to steady him by the elbow as he himself tripped as the belt began moving from the ground. Hermione, who knew about this of course, hadn't thought that it would be an issue, considering that the moving staircases at Hogwarts were similar. Seeing as they had tripped their way towards the Doom Buggies at the same time, Ron and Sirius took their seats together.

Moody was next to board the ride, followed by Tonks and Lupin. Tonks, who wasn't too keen on sitting next to Moody tried to hang back on the conveyor belt and grab a seat with Lupin, however, the Disney worker assisting them blocked her, forcing her to climb into the Doom Buggy with Moody. Sirius had caught a glimpse of this minor clash, and as soon as his buggy turned, he smiled tauntingly at Tonks. She gave him an exasperated look as the buggies wound their way into the ride.

"This ride is shaping up to be much better than the last one we went on." Ron struck up a conversation with the only person who had agreed with his complaints before.

"What was that one?" Sirius replied.

"Oh gosh, I don't even know, but it had a bunch of dolls that sang and danced on their own – without magic. I mean, even with magic that would be pretty creepy, but honestly. I don't know why Hermione was so excited about it."

"Well, I'll make sure to skip it. I'm sure Moody would be interested to see it though."

"Oh, he was on our boat!"

"He's already been on it? And he followed you all the way over here? I'm so sorry."

"Tell me about it. But he hasn't been as tiresome as Hermione. I can't even tell you how many times she's yelled at me about things I don't understand! I mean, she's brilliant, but I just need some space. She's such a pain!"

"Tell me about it. Try rooming with Snape."

"Oh I completely forgot about that!"

"Yah, try sleeping while he's glaring at you in an armchair all night."

Ron's mouth dropped.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the ride's scenery, except of Moody, and therefore Tonks. He seemed to think that there was something fishy about everything from the ghosts to the dishes on the table in the dining room.

"Look, Nymphadora, do you see those dishes there on the end of the table?" Moody asked sternly and quickly.

Tonks looked uninterestedly to where he was pointing and didn't see anything worth noticing.

"They're arranged in the shape of the head of that mouse!"

Tonks rolled her eyes and looked away.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

Moody was not convinced.

"There are no such things as coincidences. You must be constantly vigilant!" He snarled, and then continued to make pestering observations to Tonks throughout the rest of the ride.

When they entered the graveyard scene, Harry was vaguely reminded of the graveyard in which Voldemort had made his return a few months ago. He tried not to think about it as they made their way through.

"Harry, isn't this amazing?" Hermione marveled as the buggies reached the exit.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: As always, we don't own anything.

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing! And thanks to everyone who keeps reading!

Chapter Nine

"Well don't let me keep you! Go have your fun!"

Surprisingly, all was quiet in the Death Eater's suite at the Grand Californian Hotel, but that could have been due to the fact that no one was willing to get up at 5 a.m., except for Narcissa. She had promptly woken up at five and spent two hours getting ready. By the time seven o'clock rolled around, she had showered, picked out an outfit, applied make-up, and made herself a cup of coffee. She had just sat down and started to enjoy her coffee when the prearranged wake-up call arrived. All at once, the suite went from dead quiet to louder than a heavy metal concert. Death Eaters began running around the suite, opening and slamming doors, and there were even some death threats when it came to who got to use the two bathrooms. Needless to say, Bellatrix got the first bathroom. Lucius got the other bathroom, but only after shoving Crabbe out of the way and throwing a curse at Wormtail. Within ten minutes, Bellatrix had showered and handed the bathroom over to Yaxley, after he had tackled Nott and slammed the door in Goyle's face. By eight o'clock, most of the Death Eater's were done getting ready and were waiting for Voldemort to come out of his room and give them instructions. They didn't need to wait long, for only a few moments later, Voldemort threw open his door and stepped into the common area. A silence fell instantly over the group.

Voldemort looked around and discovered that one was missing.

"Where is Lucius?" He hissed.

Everyone looked around; no one had seen him since he had disappeared into the bathroom, and hour before. Naturally, all of their eyes drifted in that direction, and Voldemort followed their gaze. Sure enough, the door was still locked shut. Narcissa was beginning to feel awkward and wondered if she should be the one to bring her husband back to the room. The silence pressed against the Death Eater's ears as they looked at one another, unsure of what to do, and Narcissa began to move uncomfortably in her chair. Finally, Voldemort's voice destroyed the tension.

"Lucius, get out of the bathroom!"

After a few moments hesitation, the door to the bathroom opened, and Lucius stepped into the room, looking as well groomed as he usually did, and was a bit startled to see that everyone had already congregated in front of Voldemort.

Voldemort watched him as he walked carefully down the hallway.

"Take a seat." Voldemort gestured to an open spot on a couch, watching him impatiently.

"Now that we're all here," He began, looking at Lucius, "I'd like to go over the plan once more. Dumbledore is obviously here to look for something, and I want you to find it before he does. We need to know the reason why he is here, and then we can go after the boy, and the Order."

The Death Eaters listened in silence.

"Now we need to know exactly what this place is. Lucius! I'll trust you with this task." Voldemort sneered.

Narcissa looked over at her husband worriedly, and saw that he was trying to remain dignified in manner despite the clear anxiety that had spread across his face.

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius choked.

The Death Eaters watched him curiously as he stood up and exited the room, each of them relieved that they had not been chosen for such work.

When he reached the lobby, Lucius at once spotted a young girl behind the counter where they had checked in the night before and decided that she may be of use. Chloe, who had taken on a shift at this hotel as well, did not look up from her magazine until Lucius had been waiting awkwardly at the counter for a while.

"Can I help you?" She said. The robe Lucius wore didn't shock her as much as it would have earlier.

"Yes. What is this place?" Lucius asked naturally, feeling like he had every right to do so.

"Are you with a convention or something?" Chloe asked, clearly annoyed.

Lucius stuttered in confusion.

"I'm sorry, a … what?"

"All of these people in robes, asking what Disneyland is?" She probed.

Lucius clearly did not understand what she was saying.

"Look, do you want a brochure?" She had a feeling that he wouldn't know what the Website was.

"Uh, I suppose. If that would be helpful." Lucius looked unsure.

He took the brochure and looked through it as he was standing there. Chloe picked up her magazine again.

"Err … Thank you." Lucius said, unsure of what else to say.

Chloe shook her head, and Lucius walked away, still flipping through the brochure.

When he reached the room, Voldemort looked at him with interest.

"Lucius, what have you found out?"

Lucius stepped back into the room and hesitated before speaking.

"Um … Well, I have this brochure."

Voldemort looked at him skeptically.

"And?" He hissed fiercely.

Lucius was not quite sure what to say next. Luckily, Narcissa spoke up on his behalf.

"From the window this morning, I was able to see some of the parks – my Lord." She added hastily.

Voldemort was slightly surprised that she had had the nerve to speak up.

"I-It looked as if there were r-rides of some sort." She continued when Voldemort remained silent. "And shops and restaurants."

The Death Eaters began whispering to themselves.

"Silence! Narcissa, perhaps you would like to find more information." Voldemort hissed dangerously.

Narcissa wasted no time in finding the hotel lobby, where she quickly approached the first hotel employee she saw – the same kind Southern woman who had helped them the night before.

"Excuse me." She called.

"Good morning, Ma'am! Did you enjoy your first night with us?" The woman asked kindly.

Narcissa hesitated before saying, "Of course."

"Well how can I help you?"

"I have a few questions concerning the parks." Narcissa said confidently.

In ten minutes, Narcissa headed back up to the room, having acquired all of the necessary information regarding the Disneyland area. Everyone looked up at her expectantly when she entered the room.

"What have you found out, Narcissa?" Voldemort hissed lowly.

Narcissa then explained everything that she had learned about the parks, making Lucius' pamphlet look as useless as a flobberworm.

"Muggles are required to buy tickets before entering either of the parks." She finished.

"W-Well, w-we could just Apparate in, r-right, m-my Lord?" Wormtail added usefully.

Everyone stared at Wormtail and stood up to leave. None of them felt like dignifying that response with an answer.

The lot of them appeared one by one behind a tree by the lockers on Main Street, each of them looking around as they arrived.

"Do any of you have a suggestion on where to begin?" Voldemort asked, when everyone had grouped before him.

Narcissa opened the map she had been given in the lobby that morning, and Wormtail peered over her shoulder as she read.

"How about the – " Wormtail squinted at the map, "'Enchanted Tiki Room'?"

"Enchanted?" Voldemort snapped.

Everyone agreed to see this place, after hearing the Dark Lord's reaction, and then made their way down Main Street. However, they missed their turn into Adventureland and instead, made their way through Frontierland. When they reached New Orleans Square, Voldemort lashed out at Wormtail.

"Where are we, Wormtail?" He said furiously when they figured out they were lost.

Wormtail stuttered, unable to make an intelligible reply. It was then that Yaxley noticed the sign for a ride called 'Pirates of the Caribbean'.

"My Lord, why don't we ride this one?" He suggested.

Voldemort looked up at the sign and considered it for a moment. Bellatrix glowered at Yaxley. Wormtail looked relieved.

"I guess this will have to do, since Wormtail got us lost!" He shouted.

Bellatrix shot Yaxley a death glare.

All of them entered the line together, and were surprised to see that it was very short. After a fifteen-minute wait, which Voldemort endured impatiently, they filled almost an entire boat and were sailing calmly past the 'Blue Bayou Restaurant'. When they reached the drop past the talking pirate skull, they were all a bit startled, but none of them, other than Wormtail, let out a cry.

The cave that they found themselves in after this reminded Voldemort of the cave in which he had hidden one of the most precious objects he possessed, and the skeletons littering the scenery intrigued him. He wondered why they had been killed and had gained a new respect for this Disneyland. When they had reached the scene with the pirate ship, Voldemort noticed first the animatronics shouting and firing cannons, which he thought could be strange imitations of Inferi. However, when the boat came closer, he saw that they were some Muggle creation that imitated real magic. Bellatrix was disgusted.

Lucius looked haughtily around him, and at the Muggles who were thoroughly enjoying the whole ride. He, along with the others, wondered who Jack Sparrow was and why everyone seemed so concerned with finding him. At the end of the ride, Voldemort was upset to see that the Muggles did not find the skeletons throughout the attraction to be the least bit disturbing, or worthy of concern, and with disappointment, he determined that these bones must have been fake. As they exited the ride, Crabbe tripped on the edge of the boat and nearly fell flat on his face on the dock. Cursing under his breath, he met the others' sniggers reluctantly. Then the group gathered outside in New Orleans Square by the exit of the ride.

"That was the most pointless and idiotic thing I've seen here, Yaxley!" Voldemort shouted.

Yaxley looked uncomfortable, but Bellatrix beamed. Nobody seemed brave enough to make another suggestion, so they all began inputting their opinions of the ride.

"How Muggles find this filth entertaining is beyond me." Bellatrix said first.

"What was with all the singing?" Goyle asked stupidly.

"Were those Inferi, my Lord?" McNair questioned.

"No, you moron!" Voldemort snapped.

"Who was that Jack Sparrow person they were looking for?" Crabbe added. "The Inferi were looking all over for him." He finished, trying to sound intelligent.

"You insufferable imbecile!" Voldemort screeched at him. "I think it'd be best if we split up. We'd cover more ground."

"That's a perfect idea, my Lord." Bellatrix agreed.

"Nott and Yaxley will go together, as shall Lucius and Narcissa. Crabbe with Goyle and Avery with McNair, and Wormtail, you'll join Crabbe and Goyle. Bellatrix, you will be with the Malfoys."

Disappointment spread across Bellatrix's face, but she dared not question the Dark Lord's decisions.

"Try to be useful." He finished. "We will meet up for dinner."

With these instructions, the Death Eaters broke up into their groups and were off.

After separating from the group, Avery and McNair looked around to try to find something interesting. They remembered the river that they had passed on their way to the ride and now noticed that there was an island on it. Thinking that this island had some promise, they somehow found their way to the rafts that led to its shores and boarded one. When they had finally reached their destination, they instantly set off to explore. They walked through Tom Sawyer's hideout, a cave, and a shooting galley, but after they had seen everything that was worth seeing, they found out, to their dismay, that they did not know how to get off the island. They walked in circles for hours, pathetically missing the dock from which the rafts set sail on multiple occasions. They even managed to get stuck in one of the caves while searching; it had seemed like a good idea at the time to search there, but when they found themselves only blocking the paths of countless excited children, they realized that their situation was quite hopeless. Not even considering the possibility of asking for help, and completely forgetting that they could Apparate, they had to admit that they were helplessly lost.

Nott and Yaxely were uncertain of where to go, but having secretly enjoyed the 'Pirates of the Caribbean', they quickly decided to ride it again. They hadn't understood why everyone else had hated it so much, and they had to admit, the song was rather catchy. After their second ride, they looked around in an attempt to find something just as cool, but nothing seemed to jump out at them. They then decided to head back to Frontierland and look around that area more. However, on the way over they spotted Adventureland.

"I think we should go there!" Nott said pointing.

Yaxley quickly agreed. The first thing they noticed was an extremely long line for a ride called 'Indiana Jones Adventure.' They decided that the line was way too long and continued on until they came to the much shorter line for the 'Jungle Cruise.'

"This looks interesting," Nott said as they got in line.

A half an hour later, they got off the ride and had to admit that they had enjoyed it just as much as the last. They then continued down the path, enjoying Adventureland, and humming the song from 'Pirates of the Caribbean.'

Crabbe, Goyle, and Wormtail, on the other hand, wanted to find 'Big Thunder Ranch' to see what it was, but while they were walking, they, once again, got lost and ended up wandering around Toontown. They didn't see anything that was particularly exciting there, and felt like they were only dodging whining kids and pushy parents with large strollers the whole time. Determined to get out, they stopped when they saw the 'Gadget's Go Coaster' and decided to get in line for it. However, when the tiny coaster took off, and had made its first little drop, the three of them felt instantly that the ride was too much for them, and wished they hadn't spent so much time waiting for it. The moment they got off, they shared complaints and then continued to walk in circles through Toontown. Stopping in 'Minnie's House', and for a trip on 'Donald's Boat', the three of them spent most of the day there.

Meanwhile, Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix were having some difficulties agreeing on where to start. Bellatrix was not only frustrated with getting stuck with Lucius, but she was also upset by the Malfoys' lack of interest in 'The Haunted Mansion', which was the ride she had wanted to visit most, imagining the place to be actually haunted. Lucius, however, was itching to see Tomorrowland, and Narcissa, who mainly wanted to shop, was sure that she could find something in Tomorrowland that would interest her.

"It looks like you're outvoted, Bellatrix." Lucius sneered tauntingly.

Bellatrix, who had had enough of Lucius and his snide remarks, was too infuriated with the whole situation she was stuck in to speak, and instead gave Lucius a glare so severe that she would no doubt have loved to curse him had she not been surrounded by Muggles.

The second they entered Tomorrowland, Lucius noticed the 'Astro Orbitor' ride, and immediately suggested they ride it. After a thirty-minute wait, during which Bellatrix passed the time by shooting sharp insults at Lucius whenever the opportunity arose, the three of them boarded their "rockets" and found themselves in full flight. Unable to figure out how to make their rockets ascend like the children around them could, Lucius and Narcissa rode the ride as low as their rockets would fly. Bellatrix, however, unwilling to let Muggle children out-do her, took out her wand and forced her rocket to fly at a height slightly higher than all of the others.

When the ride had ended, Narcissa felt a bit nauseous, and Bellatrix was fuming.

"Nice suggestion, Lucius. This ride was unbelievably worse than the first one." She said scathingly.

"I think we should go see what that castle is." Narcissa suggested, looking towards Fantasyland.

"Of course you would, Cissy." Bellatrix said, clearly annoyed.

Lucius was about to interject, for he still wanted to see numerous attractions in Tomorrowland, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Narcissa suddenly shoved him and Bellatrix against the wall by 'Star Tours', telling them to remain silent.

Confused, Lucius, and Bellatrix did not know what Narcissa was on about until they saw Draco Malfoy, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle, strutting out of the exit for the 'Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters' ride.

"I wonder if that was a good ride. I know Draco has always had good taste in his decisions." Lucius added, watching his son lead his friends out of sight.

"We listened to you last time, and look where that got us." Bellatrix sneered.

The three of them then hurried over to Fantasyland, hoping to avoid an unnecessary encounter with Draco, who had no idea that they were even there.

Once they had arrived, Narcissa began her search for shops promptly. She was not disappointed, for after having walked through the castle, she saw directly on her right an adorable princess shop, which she entered without consulting the others, who followed, glaring at each other. Instantly her whole face lit up. Everything from the little Tinker Bell collector's pins to the fully accessorized princess dresses and shoes caught her eye, and she was filled with regret that she had not had a daughter.

"Oh Lucius! Look at this!" She cried in awe.

When Lucius looked, it was to see Narcissa holding a Disney Princess mug as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

"Lucius, I think you should buy this for me." She said, turning it over gingerly in her hands.

Imagining what such a purchase would look like in his manor, Lucius merely gave a forced smile to his wife, who was beaming with joy. Bellatrix, picking up effortlessly on Lucius' tension smiled nastily.

After telling Narcissa that he might get her the mug later for a Christmas gift, Lucius finally convinced her to leave the shop empty-handed. However, this did not bother Narcissa in the slightest, because Fantasyland was far too charming for her to be upset about anything. It was with burning frustration at her endless adoration for all of the unfamiliar fairy tales that came to life before her eyes that Lucius and Bellatrix followed Narcissa for a fair portion of the day.

Meanwhile, Voldemort was relieved to be free of his Death Eaters for the time being. He was currently on Main Street and was investigating everything. He was starting to regret brining most of the Death Eaters along, for he doubted that any of them would be able to find anything of value. So far, they had caused him nothing but headaches, and he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to put up with the lot of them. He had gotten through most of Main Street and had not found anything remotely of interest. Disneyland had turned out to be even worse than he had previously imagined. Not only were there Muggles and their filthy fake magic everywhere, the place was just too _happy_! No place should have been this happy, it just wasn't right. Though he could see why a place like this would appeal to Dumbledore. He just wished he had some sort of an idea of what Dumbledore might be after.

When he had walked up and down Main Street and looked in all of the stores and other attractions – miraculously missing Dumbledore at every turn, and all the while getting very strange looks – he decided to search somewhere else. He knew that he would have to search the entire place eventually; he did not have much faith in his band of Death Eaters.

He looked around once he had reached the end of Main Street and spotted the Sleeping Beauty Castle. This being, apparently, the first Muggle castle he had ever seen, he decided to see how pathetic it was. As he made his way over to it, he kept a look-out for any of his Death Eaters; he was enjoying this break from them too much and did not want to see any of them until dinner. He knew he would need them with him to deal with the Order, which he had assumed had followed Dumbledore here. He just wished they could be less annoying and, at least, a little helpful – but he knew any of these things would be too much to ask for.

It took him ten minutes to push his way through the huge crowds of Muggle parents and Muggle children, who were squealing with excitement, to get through to the entrance of the castle. Once inside, he looked around and saw that it was nowhere near impressive. There were two small shops filled with more stupid Muggles, and that was it. Once he reached the other side of the castle he found Fantasyland, and this was by far the worst place he had yet seen in the park. Everything was too bright and impossibly cheerful.

After he had journeyed through the castle, he continued to look around. He could tell that the rides in this area were, if possible, even worse than 'Pirates of the Caribbean'.

Suddenly he saw something that caught his eye: Narcissa, Lucius, and Bellatrix. For some reason, Narcissa was in high spirits and looked excited about everything in that retched place. Lucius, however, was scowling and looked particularly unpleasant, which to tell the truth, wasn't much different from how he usually looked, though he had never seen Bellatrix look so irritated. It looked like it would only be a matter of time before she started killing people in the surrounding area.

Unfortunately, Voldemort found the tortured look on Lucius' face too satisfying to remember his plan to remain unseen by anyone so that he could be Death Eater-free for a while. Not surprisingly, Bellatrix had been the first of the group to see him and looked immediately relieved. Voldemort let out an inward groan. Now he'd be stuck with her for the rest of the day! While she was by far his most loyal Death Eater, and was just about the only one who was even a little competent, he needed a break from her queer and obsessive attachment to him. He just couldn't understand why it was apparently impossible for her to spend an afternoon with her sister and brother-in-law.

"My Lord!" She cried over all of the people in-between them.

Voldemort cringed slightly. Sometimes he found her voice to be so unpleasant and shrill that it felt like someone was finishing off one of his Horcruxes.

Needless to say, Voldemort was stuck with the three of them for the rest of the afternoon. After enduring a few minutes of indecision and arguments, Narcissa bravely suggested that they go to the teacups ride, and she started boldly walking away in that direction. The others, shocked at her audacity, followed her, unsure of what else to do.

When they arrived, they were surprised to see that there was practically no line at all, and they found themselves seated together in a pink-flowered teacup almost instantly. Uncertain of what to expect, the sudden spinning caught them by surprise. Bellatrix, however, was quick on the uptake, and realized that spinning the cup as quickly possible was the object of the ride. Taking out her wand, she pointed it at the center of the teacup with a manic look in her eyes, forcing it to revolve so fast that she and the others were reduced to nothing but a blur. Much to Voldemort's displeasure, Lucius' hair whipped him in the face throughout the duration of the ride, as he had sat next to him.

When the ride ended, they had difficulties exiting their teacup. All four of them appeared to be beyond drunk as they stumbled their way back into park. The teacup they had been in, however, was quickly examined by a park worker, who was forced to close the ride temporarily in order to have it repaired.

After a particularly trying day, Severus Snape made his way towards Main Street in the hopes of finding Albus Dumbledore. He had had a few complaints that he had wanted to make, and was not long in finding the Headmaster. Professor McGonagall, meanwhile, had temporarily escaped, and was dealing with an incident that involved Cormac McLaggen, the Matterhorn, and a considerable amount of vomit.

"Severus!" Dumbledore cried, throwing his hands in the air with excitement.

"Headmaster, you would not believe what I found the Weasley boy doing –" Snape began, but he stopped suddenly, looking slightly shocked. "What?" He exclaimed unexpectedly, while slowly, and carefully, turning his head to face Tomorrowland.

"What's the matter, Severus?" Dumbledore bounced curiously.

Snape hesitated before responding, something coming into his eyes that was unreadable.

"It's the Dark Mark, Headmaster."

"Ah, delightful! What about it, Severus?"

"It's burning." He said in a low voice, looking at Dumbledore seriously.

"Ah, it's about time too! I could sense that you needed a well-deserved break!" The Headmaster replied cheerfully.

Snape looked incredulously at Dumbledore, hoping that he was joking.

"Well don't let me keep you! Go have your fun!" Dumbledore used his hands to make overly exaggerated shooing gestures at Snape.

"But Headmaster, this is a sev – "

"Now, now, I don't want to hear it! Go to it! You can't keep them waiting!"

Snape looked for a few seconds more at the Headmaster before turning towards Tomorrowland, where the call had indeed come from. Before beginning his walk, however, he looked at Dumbledore once more, trying to reason out his curious behavior. Unable to read his beaming features, he turned away, his black cloak billowing behind him as he strode determinately.

When he arrived, it was to find all of the Death Eaters, Narcissa, and Voldemort assembled at the 'Tomorrowland Terrace' restaurant. Chaos had already ensued amongst the Death Eaters, who had seated themselves at a table, and Bellatrix looked affronted as Snape approached.

"Look who decided to show up." She sneered menacingly at him.

Snape shifted his focused gaze from Bellatrix to Voldemort's expectant face.

"Glad that you can join us, Severus." Voldemort said in a low and slightly amused voice.

"You called, my Lord?" Snape said in an unwavering voice.

"It's time for dinner, Severus." Voldemort hissed lowly. It appeared as if he had momentarily forgotten his must trustworthy spy, and after his wearing day, this was only to be expected.

"Take a seat." Voldemort indicated a chair with his hand. "Bellatrix will get us our food." He finished, still looking at Snape with interest.

Bellatrix looked furious at being forced to do such a menial task, something that would be much better suited for Wormtail. When she had reached the front of the line, she immediately muttered "_Imperio!_" to the young man working in the kitchen, and ten minutes later, she returned to the table, bearing two trays loaded with cheeseburgers and French fries. She looked disgusted at the food, but the other Death Eaters – except, of course, for Snape, Lucius, Narcissa, and Voldemort – did not seem to mind.

Hoping that this would finally be his chance to make his wasted day meaningful, Voldemort called for silence.

"Severus." He spoke quietly, his hiss lingering in the air.

Snape looked at Voldemort silently with unwavering eyes.

"But of course, you would know." Voldemort continued, his hiss still clinging to their ears.

"My Lord?" Snape asked.

"Surely, you'd be able to tell us what Dumbledore is here for?" Voldemort probed, watching Snape intensely.

Snape returned the gaze unfalteringly, and waited for the Dark Lord to elaborate.

"What is he after, Severus? He came here searching for something. I know him all too well."

Snape, who had previously been under the impression that Dumbledore had uprooted the lives of over five hundred people for the sole purposes of finding what Voldemort was after in that torturous place, was a bit taken aback. However, he did not let this new confusion show. Voldemort looked at him eagerly, Bellatrix's eyes widening as she looked in his direction as well.

Snape weighed the situation carefully in his mind before speaking, with as little delay as possible.

"At the present time, the members of the Order of the Phoenix are unaware of what the Headmaster is searching for. And I suspect that the Hogwarts students are merely a cover-up for his plan." Snape said with assurance. Not knowing what Voldemort himself was after, Snape was able to be fairly honest in his response.

Voldemort looked at Snape disbelievingly, and Bellatrix let out a snort of laughter. After silencing her, Voldemort continued.

"Severus, I highly doubt that a wizard as skilled in the magical arts as Dumbledore is would give anyone a mission without telling them what they were actually doing." He hissed lowly.

Snape remained unmoving in his seat.

"As of now, the orders have been to search for you, my Lord." Snape replied.

Voldemort let out a hissy shriek that pierced everyone's ears. How had Dumbledore possibly figured out he was there?

"Well, we will see how this unfolds, Severus." Voldemort finished, his red eyes burning with rage.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors' Note: Once again, we're sorry for the late update… We hope that this chapter was well worth the wait, and please bear with us!

Disclaimer: If we owned Harry Potter and Disneyland we'd actually be at Disneyland right now.

Chapter 10

"It's obvious that you aren't taking any of this seriously."

"Are you ready to go yet!" Dolores Umbridge demanded with thinning patience.

"I've been ready for hours." Ludo replied coolly.

Cornelius Fudge and Percy Weasley ignored his remark and continued to bustle about the room.

"Yes, yes, Dolores, we're ready to go." Fudge replied, searching frantically for his bowler hat.

"Well then why haven't we left yet? The park has been open for fifteen minutes now. We're wasting valuable time!" She looked at Fudge impatiently. "We got here three hours before the park opened and you still aren't ready?"

"All in due time, Dolores."

As Fudge began to rummage through his suitcase, Umbridge pulled out her pocket watch and examined it with a squeaky huff.

"I think the best place to Apparate will be in the restrooms on Main Street. Now that the park is open, we can't risk Apparating out into the open." Percy spoke up, opening his map before a hurrying Fudge and an unconcerned Umbridge.

Ludo took up a spot on the couch and waited for the other three to sort out their problems.

"This situation is not being handled efficiently, Minister." Umbridge breathed in and straightened up.

"How about you go, and we'll join you when we're ready?" Ludo suggested.

"I'm ready right now!" Percy called.

"Well then let's go. Cornelius, are you coming?"

"Yes, yes, let's go."

The four of them gathered outside the restrooms on Main Street and got their bearings. Percy was quick to whip out the map and was pointing out various locations of interest to the others.

"Well what exactly are we here for, Minister?" Umbridge asked sharply.

"We are here to track Dumbledore. Find out what he is doing, why he is here, if he has brought accomplices, and how these questions, and the answers to them, apply to his plot to rule the Ministry. And we must find out why he has involved all of Hogwarts." Fudge explained officially.

"Cool." Ludo said uninterestedly.

"That's fine by me, Minister, but where do we start?" Umbridge looked expectedly at Fudge with reserved discontent.

"I have a map, sir!" Percy finally drew their attention towards him.

"Let me see that." Umbridge snatched the map.

"Where would you suggest, Dolores?" Fudge asked, trying to keep his patience.

Umbridge surveyed the map with wide but disinterested eyes, pausing when she spotted the castle. Looking up from the paper, the actual castle met her eyes, and she knew precisely where she wanted to go first.

"There." She said simply, nodding towards the castle.

Fudge, Percy, and Ludo looked around and, holding no objections, agreed.

"This castle seems like an excellent place for one to hide something." Fudge stated as the group of them made their way through the entrance.

"I agree, sir." Percy replied eagerly. "I can see how such a location would appeal to Dumbledore."

However, after a few steps, the four of them had made it through the castle and found themselves in Fantasyland.

"That was it?" Ludo asked, looking back at the disappointing castle.

Fudge seemed taken aback as well, and turned towards Umbridge in expectation.

"Well, it is obvious there was nothing there. I suggest we move beyond into this section of the park." Umbridge responded with an air of importance.

Fudge sighed. "Well, I suppose there's little else to do at this point."

"How about 'Snow White's Scary Adventures'?" Percy proposed.

"What?" Fudge and Umbridge turned on Percy.

"Well it's right here." Percy indicated. "If our goal is to search near the castle, then starting here could be beneficial."

"Fine." Fudge sighed, clearly unconvinced.

The four of them stepped into the rather short line and awaited their turn without incident. What little conversation they held was sharp and snappish, and Ludo disconnected himself from the others in boredom.

When they finally entered the ride, Ludo and Fudge shared the front row seat while Umbridge and Percy were forced into each other's company in the second row.

The ride was partially interesting at first, mainly due to the cheerfully singing dwarfs, which did not nauseate most of them. However, the anticlimactic ending was not satisfying to any of them, and the sudden emergence from horror and death to living 'happily ever after' was terribly unrealistic. In other words, it was a very big letdown.

"That was so worth it." Ludo said sarcastically.

Fudge, Umbridge, and Percy rounded on him.

"I don't see you putting any effort into this!" Umbridge shouted.

"Yes, you've contributed absolutely nothing." Fudge agreed.

"It's obvious that you aren't taking any of this seriously." Percy added.

"Well none of your suggestions have been very useful."

"Well, maybe if Weasley had done more research on the park, we wouldn't be in this situation." Fudge yelled.

"With all due respect, Minister, Umbridge was the one who suggested we come to Fantasyland." Percy defended himself with dignity.

"Oh, so it's all my fault now?" Umbridge demanded.

"Well, he's got a point." Fudge stated.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Well you haven't come up with any suggestions, Minister." Umbridge huffed.

"Give me that map, Weasley. Let's settle this now."

Percy handed the map to Fudge, who scanned it over quickly.

"This is where we're going." Fudge pointed at the map.

"'Big Thunder Mountain Railroad'?" Percy read.

"Fine." Umbridge said shortly.

"Percy, where do we go to get there?" Fudge inquired.

Percy took the map from him and looked over it with pride.

"This way, sir!"

They then walked to Frontierland and entered the rustic line. They passed the twenty-minute wait in awkward silence until they reached the front.

"How many are in your party?" A kind Disney worker asked Umbridge.

"Four."

"Alright, rows one and two."

The filed their way to the gates leading to the train, Fudge sitting with Umbridge in the first row. Percy stepped into his row and then noticed something was missing.

"Wait… where's Ludo?"

"What?" Fudge and Umbridge turned around to face Percy.

Sure enough, Ludo was nowhere in sight.

"Then where is he?" Fudge demanded.

Meanwhile, Ludo was walking around Tomorrowland, having seized the opportunity to slip away while the others were arguing. Wandering around by the 'Space Port,' wondering what he should do next, suddenly he spotted the answer to his question. Appearing at the exit of 'Space Mountain' was Sibyll Trelawney, looking like she had just received a large electric shock. Her hair, which was frizzier than usual, stood on end, and she swayed as she made her way down the ramp.

Not recognizing her at all, Ludo approached her.

"Where did you just come from?" He asked excitedly.

Trelawney blinked dazedly at Ludo from behind her large glasses and gestured vaguely towards 'Space Mountain.'

"Excellent!" Ludo said, hurrying to the entrance.

Trelawney, on the other hand, stumbled uneasily back out into Tomorrowland where she was met by a very concerned McGonagall, who had managed to escape from Dumbledore's clutches and was sporting her Minnie Mouse Ears hat.

"Good heavens, Sibyll! What happened to you?" She rushed up to her.

Trelawney looked around her in confusion and barely registered that McGonagall was speaking to her.

"Sibyll, can you hear me?" McGonagall cried.

"Hmmm?" Trelawney looked up with wide eyes.

"What happened to you?"

"I-I went there…" She said, waving her hand towards 'Space Mountain.'

"Space Mountain? What on earth were you thinking?"

"I-I – the astronomy!"

"You what? You thought you'd be able to gaze at the stars on that?"

Trelawney nodded numbly.

"I've been sensing disaster lately, and I can't see the stars at all in this miserable place."

"And you thought you could see them in there?"

"Naturally."

Still clearly frazzled, Trelawney allowed McGonagall to lead her over to the Tomorrowland Terrace in an attempt to calm her down.

Ludo, meanwhile, found the hour and a half wait to be completely worth it. He had never had an experience quite that thrilling before – the only thing coming even remotely close being his days on England's Quidditch team. After high-fiving the kid he sat next to, he walked back out eagerly into the park, ready for more excitement.

"So where do you suggest we go next?" Umbridge demanded irritably.

It was clear that they were all feeling a little bit nauseous.

Fudge shook his head. "I don't care, Dolores. I just really don't care."

He was more concerned with keeping down his breakfast at the moment.

"But sir, what are we going to do about Ludo?" Percy piped up.

"At this point, I don't really care." Fudge answered.

"Unfortunately, he'll find his way back eventually." Umbridge stated.

Percy pulled out his map, again, and Umbridge suggested they visit the teacups.

"Whatever, as long as it doesn't make us sick." Fudge finished.

The three of them walked back into Fantasyland and saw, much to Umbridge's dismay, that the teacup ride had been closed down for repair.

"This is unbelievable!" She cried.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: If we owned Harry Potter and Disneyland, we'd own our own private island, and a butler would bring us fruity drinks with little umbrellas in them.

Chapter 11

"That was disgusting."

After Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Moody got off of the Haunted Mansion, they decided to go their separate ways. Hermione was interested in seeing the 'Jungle Cruise,' and Tonks, who decided that sounded like fun, tagged along with her, Harry and Ron. Moody separated himself from the group and was keen on investigating the shops in New Orleans Square. Sirius and Lupin, however, didn't think that the 'Jungle Cruise' sounded very exciting, and on Lupin's request, made their way towards the 'Enchanted Tiki Room.'

Lupin had thought that it might attract Voldemort, mainly due to the 'enchantment' aspect, but they soon found out that there was nothing enchanted or even remotely interesting about it at all. Sirius found it extremely frustrating to have to sit through the whole show.

"That was torture." Sirius complained. "I wish those birds would just – die!"

"I admit, it wasn't as exciting as I had hoped." Lupin said disappointedly.

He took out his map and looked it over, trying to find a promising attraction.

"How about 'It's a Small World'? Hermione told me very good things about it." He suggested.

"NO!" Sirius yelled. "Ron told me it was awful! There were creepy dolls, and annoying music, and it just dragged on!"

"Well if there are 'creepy' dolls, maybe we should see what it's all about."

"You're on your own."

"Alright we'll go on something else." Lupin scanned the map again.

"What about this one?" Sirius pointed to 'Pirates of the Caribbean.'

"Sure." He agreed.

The two of them waited in the short line until they reached the front, where there was some slight disorder in the seating arrangement, as someone had tripped while getting off the ride. But after a short and uneventful wait, the two of them got into the front row of the boat.

As they talked and waited for the start of the ride, something large and bat-like descended into their row. Sirius glanced in its direction and nearly screamed with outrage. Snape looked equally furious and attempted to exit the boat, which had, unfortunately, already left the dock.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius roared.

Lupin looked past Sirius to see what was going on, and quickly turned back, knowing that this was not going to go well.

Snape and Sirius disturbed the calm silence of the 'Blue Bayou Restaurant' area, and received a fair amount of scandalized looks from the diners and other passengers on the boat as they sailed along.

As they entered the ride, Snape thought the warning about 'dead men telling no tales' at the talking pirate skull was absolutely ridiculous, but was not at all upset when Sirius' insults were drowned out by the rushing water of the drop into the cave.

As the ride progressed, the two of them turned from each other in tense silence, and Lupin was hopeful that he had heard the last of their arguing for the time. But that was until the ride got stuck.

They were brought to a dead stop in the room where the pirates shouted about the brides on display, and where the illustrious Jack Sparrow narrowly avoided detection from behind a frilly dress. The first few times the track repeated itself were not completely unbearable – but after being stuck there for over five minutes, sparks began to fly.

Sirius was beginning to feel that this was even more painful than the disastrous experience he had had in the room the night before, and looked scathingly at Snape, who fumed next to him. At least then Snape had been on the other side of the room. Lupin sensed the growing tension with unease.

"Hey, Remus, look at that!" Sirius pointed suddenly, elbowing Snape in the face 'accidentally' as he did so.

"Why you insufferable –" Snape bellowed, clutching his injured face.

"Now what's your problem?" Sirius turned on him in frustration.

"Don't pretend that you don't know!"

"Aww… Did little Snivellus get hurt?" He taunted.

Snape burned with rage.

Grabbing Sirius' collar, he glared at him murderously before spitting out a fuming retort.

"If you dare assault me again –"

"Oh come on, Snivellus, it was only an accident."

"Don't insult me! It was just as accidental as everything else you've ever done in your miserable and wretched life!"

"Can't you accept a decent apology when you get one?" Sirius asked coolly.

"You've done no such thing!"

"Well maybe that's because your sour face greased up my clothes – It'll take forever to get this out!" Sirius examined his sleeve in disgust.

"Would you two calm down?" Lupin reprimanded sternly, as he caught the unpleasant glances of the Muggles behind them.

However both of them had gone too far to even consider calming down, and they continued their violent dispute throughout the rest of the ride, which, much to Lupin's relief, picked up again shortly.

When the ride had finally made its way back to the dock, all three of them quickly made for the exit. In the process, Sirius nearly pushed Snape into the water but was stopped by Lupin.

"What did you have to do that for, Remus? It would have looked like an accident!" Sirius whispered to Lupin as they walked back out into the park, and quickly put as much distance between them and Snape as was possible.

"Overall, that was a very nice ride. Although I would have enjoyed it a lot more if we hadn't gotten stuck," Remus ignored Sirius' comment as he pulled out his map and tried to find a new ride.

"Speak for yourself! That was even worse than that room with the birds!"

"You're only saying that because Snape was there. You should have just ignored him and then it wouldn't have been so bad."

"Are you trying to imply that this was my fault? Snape started it!"

"No, I just think that both of you should try to make an effort to be civil to each other. It would make everything a lot easier."

"That's never going to happen, you might as well accept it." Sirius said as they continued to walk through Frontierland. "Where are we going now?"

"I'm not sure. I would like to go to 'It's A Small World' but-"

"No way! I've already told you there is no way I'm riding that! Why don't we go see what that is?" Sirius asked, pointing to snow capped mountain somewhere behind the castle.

"According to the map, it's some sort of ride."

"Great, let's go." Sirius said unenthusiastically.

After a short walk, and getting lost only once or twice, they stood in line for the Matterhorn. It was considerably longer than those for 'The Haunted Mansion' and 'Pirates of the Caribbean,' but they both hoped that the ride would be worth it. They waited about 45 minutes and were then seated in one of the bobsleds as the ride began.

At first, the ride seemed to be very anticlimactic, but once they started to go down the mountain, it became much more enjoyable. They both found the snow beast to be rather amusing, and the ride, as a whole, to be well worth the long wait. Although, Sirius had definitely enjoyed it more than Remus, who felt slightly nauseous by all of the fast turns.

"That was great!" Sirius exclaimed as they made their way back into Fantasyland.

"It was pretty good," Lupin agreed. "Where do you think we should go now?"

"How about that ride with the spinning teacups? It looked like it went pretty fast when we were in line."

The two of them headed in that direction, but much to Sirius' dismay, they found that the teacups were then being repaired.

"I can't believe that! How can they be broken?"

"I'm sure it'll be fixed by tomorrow." Remus was secretly relieved that the ride was down; he had also seen it when they had been in line for the Matterhorn and thought that it looked rather nauseating.

Continuing to wander around the park, they eventually ran into Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, and Hagrid, and decided to join them for dinner.

"Listen, everyone!" Voldemort hissed.

A silence fell over the Death Eaters as they finished their last bits of food.

"This morning was completely disastrous! Nothing was accomplished! I expect this to change."

"What do you want us to do?" Someone asked.

"Silence!" Voldemort shrieked. "I want you to actually achieve something! Go make yourselves useful!"

One by one, the Death Eaters disbanded and spread around the park. Much to Snape's dismay, Pettigrew had decided to tag along with him and would not leave despite his efforts to rid himself of him.

"Where do you want to go next?" Pettigrew asked nervously.

Snape ignored him and wandered into Fantasyland.

"Do you want to ride that?" He pointed excitedly to 'Alice in Wonderland.'

Realizing that he would be stuck with this nuisance for the rest of the evening, he followed Pettigrew into the line. Much to his horror, Bellatrix had beat them to it, and was standing just in front of them in the line.

"Really?" She said snidely.

Snape could not believe that this had happened to him again, and Pettigrew shook slightly with anxiety.

"Weasley, give me that map." Umbridge demanded after the three of them had eaten a mediocre meal.

Fudge had vanished into a nearby restroom, still nauseous from their earlier adventures, leaving Umbridge and Percy to themselves.

"We're going here next." She announced.

She then marched into Fantasyland, Percy trailing behind, and strode into the line for 'Alice in Wonderland.'

By some stroke of luck, they were separated from the group of Death Eaters by several caterpillars when it came time to board the ride.

Snape cringed as a blue caterpillar pulled up in front of him and stopped, waiting for them to get on. At this point they had no choice but to board their caterpillar and endure the ride. The only part that slightly intrigued Bellatrix was the murderous queen, who was intent on decapitating them, but was disappointed when they managed to escape.

"That was a complete waste of time." Snape criticized when the ride had ended.

"I kind of liked it." Pettigrew inputted.

"Shut up!" Bellatrix shouted.

Although she found the ride revolting, she still felt that it had been the most interesting thing she'd done all day.

"That was disgusting." Snape added.

"You disgust me." Bellatrix sneered as she walked away.

"I didn't think it was that bad." Pettigrew noted.

Snape glared at him and then walked away in the opposite direction as Bellatrix, to ensure that they would not meet again.

"That was completely useless." Umbridge said as she and Percy climbed out of their caterpillar. "How could anyone find that entertaining?"

"I agree." Percy tried to suck-up some more.

"I suggest we go back to the hotel now. Where's Fudge?"

"We left him in the bathroom in Frontierland." Percy answered.

After retrieving the Minister, the three of them returned to their hotel early. Entering through the lobby, they ran into a disgruntled Chloe who was sorting papers at the main desk.

"Had enough already?" She asked sarcastically.

The three of them shook their heads and ignored her, making their way to the elevators and then back to their room.

At 1:30 in the morning, they were all awakened to the loud return of Ludo, who had Apparated into the room.

"Ludo, where have you been?" Fudge demanded.

"The park closes at midnight, Minister. Look who's taking the mission seriously now!"

"It's 1:30 in the morning. Where have you been for the past hour and a half?"

"It's that late already? I got lost a couple of times."


End file.
